


Ásgarð: Doubtful Ego

by Serabelus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard's fate, Awesome Frigga, Brother conflict, Coming Out, Conflict Resolution, Cruelty, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frigga Lives, Gen, Good Loki, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Makes Friends, Loki Needs a Hug, Loss of Control, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mind Games, Negotiations, Odin's Parenting, Original Characters - Freeform, Original World, Other, Overprotective, POV Alternating, Plants, Protective Thor, Slavery, Starting Over, Thor is an idiot, Thor's a douche, Treachery, Treaties, coming to terms, controlling thor, species - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fear in the hours time. They... have announced it will not be their home world we summon them from but another. We must wait for them to reach that point. Are you so eager that your renowned patience is in fowl play now?” Odin laughed at the blush and the quick turn of Loki’s head. </p><p>A story of new deals with new races, emotional trolling by Thor, and Loki ever trying to find his place. Odin tries to be a good father and Frigga tries to be a supporter for her husband and sons. All of it though keeps being ruined by one person with a very 'god-ish' attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Here you will see Original Character's. They are from a world that lives by a different set of laws and rules than those of Asgard and the nine realms but they intermingle in areas that you might not believe. The Vulcan's, yes pointy eared little people with razor sharp teeth when they eat and their thirst to be the most dominant in skills of war, are a somewhat peaceful species. They live by the plants as in plants are their gods and the earth beneath their feet valued above all other. Why would any race believe this? Well their whole galaxy does because plants created Vulcan's and other species have learned that without the earth, the plants, and the coexistence there is no life to be had so they all value it to the point that if a planet harms a plant they are put on trial as ill qualified to live as a species themselves. Not very pleasant, but it's this reason that the Vulcan's are now in discussion with the Asgardian's because their planet is not doing so well (Earth and Plant wise) because of many factors. It just so happens that Odin is about to learn his kind isn't existing with just the animals on his planet but a sentient life form that runs through every aspect of his plant, and Idunn's life giving tree, which may or may not be his kinds downfall for their brutish, judgmental attitudes of his own kind: The plants.

Ásgarð: Doubtful Ego

Asgard's air was stifling to the citizens as they strolled down the stone streets mumbling in small groups the newest gossip from the palace workers that had just been let out only that morning. It was spreading like a plague over the ‘visitors' that were coming, unknown people from a further even more distant part of the galaxy in the nine realms than the thought could travel to their glorious golden realm blessed by perpetual strength. These citizen's curling in tight groups were mainly women on the street giggling and laughing over what these strangers could look like. The would be weak, they knew, never living close to their lives and probably never had a ‘decent' war. They would not be muscular or attractive as Prince Thor who all those upon this dry, burning sunnish day knew to be in the palace scrubbed clean of his dirt and sweat full self from a few hours of training. Polished armor threw on with careful ease but very nimble fingers of whatever concubine was his favorite this week. His hair done in intricate braids pulled back into a high ponytail resting at the crown of his head and the ends falling down to rest at the nape of his neck. His bangs of golden locks would be pushed behind his ear but not all would stay in this position as they would fall down to cover his deep sky blue eyes full of light and innocence. 

It would be his brother though who would mark his face with a bit of dirt that Queen Frigga would attempt to clean off seconds before the ceremony of meeting the strangers at the Bifrost would have to do. Prince Loki, adorned in such deep green that an emerald would be jealous of would suffer in tears. For where Thor shone like a jewel his muscles bursting in his suit of armor the fine silk so delicate on Loki's form would make him seem like a viper of a prince who, though every single person would deny it if questioned, was on many days even more dangerous than Thor's hammer, Mjolnir

Thus the morning, bristling, was hushed in the castle. The food being decoratively made was set our early upon the table. This feast was not to be involved with more than a few honored guest. the family of Odin Allfather, the Allmother, Prince Thor and Loki, and the guests, their number's unknown, along with the most deserving warriors throughout the golden realm. Odin, upon overseeing the list of honorable warriors was unsure if the Warrior's Three should have attended along with Lady Sif but he became lenient upon Thor's request. He did fear though where Thor's lack of Diplomacy could lead to some issues with this new race to grace their presence in a form of friendly desires. He had known long ago that Loki was the one to seal the deals and it was his only son by blood that had nearly destroyed decades of hard work in seconds. There were many planets that had already banned Thor from setting foot upon their world without him paying a hefty fine up front or weeks in advance. His location isolated to a hundred radius outside any town or city, even small villages did not permit his son within their buildings of fear of his ‘mighty' fist. 

He would not lie that this aspect of Thor did cause him severe dissatisfaction. He praises Loki for his cool head on many days for this and, if not for Loki being a male, he would have liked Loki to have married Thor. At least Loki, his snake of a son with a silver tongue, could simmer down the temper under Thor's chest and keep his head on straight in delegation matters... when Loki was not being a prude. 

So Odin Allfather sat in his chair in his office eyeing documents, double checking the attendance list, sending maids and his wife after their sons to assure they were well in dress, and to his more worrisome state hoping his people did nothing to destroy a peaceful session with any actions that could be seen as hostile. For no one other than him and Heimdall knew how dangerous these people in truth really were. Though at the same time it was this species that would save all of Asgard. No one outside of his most trusted advisors knew of the looming threat above their heads. 

Asgard was dying because of the soil beneath their feet was struggling to support life, to give fruit to the all life-giving tree: Idunn's Apples. 

"Father?" Odin let his gaze travel up from his documents to Loki standing with the door opened giving a slight bow out of his usual respectfulness, or ridicule Odin didn't really know some days before he waved his youngest into the room to sit down on the chair Loki deemed as his own for the room. 

"What is it, Loki?" Odin Questioned curious over what made Loki seem him out. 

"Have we gotten any requests or ... their basic rules of conduct?" Loki leaned forward eyes twinkling with the need to learn and absorb as much as he could.

"No. I fear we'll not be getting it. Their kind is one that attempts to deal with formalities during negotiations to see any and all conflict from personality and," Odin waved around him indicating their culture, "Cultural clashes. From what I've heard upon these beings, these ‘Vulcan's', we may be in over our head." 

"What will their delegation be comprised of?" Loki asked eyes shifting dark in unease body pulling back into his chair for support and firm grounding.

"A Prince Uldanra and...." Odin lifted the paper, "A ‘warrior' named ... Second?" Odin frowned feeling unease by that name. IT didn't fit with what he knew but thus he would have to pry slightly into learning upon their kind and how they trained. Maybe such a name was an honor to their kind for some reason. With a small shrug, Odin lifted his head up to look at Loki who had slumped back his face a pout showing he had hoped something more than ‘fighting' would have been needed on the delegation matters. He gave a small smile at his youngest and his different ways. "We do not know their ‘value' system. They may not lean towards our own ‘desires' but more towards those of the Elven kind." He shifted setting everything down and eyed Loki, "I'm hoping I can count on you to keep Thor in good standing with them? Your brother... is not a very good responder to cues people give off or period in a general sense outside of fighting. His boisterous attitude I'm hoping will be ‘tame' by his own realization of how important this meeting is and must go."

"You're asking for a miracle, Father." Loki rolled his eyes in a mild chuckle but he fondly nodded as he stood up. "How long will it be until they are here?" 

"I fear in the hours time. They... have announced it will not be their home world we summon them from but another. We must wait for them to reach that point. Are you so eager that your renowned bits of patients are in foul play now?" Odin laughed at the blush and the quick turn of Loki's head. He knew Loki acted cold and a certain way but he felt glad to know his youngest could act normally with him. At least now since the announcement of Thor as the Crowned prince was still a bit further off. 

"Then I shall wait by Thor's side for our arrangement to see them." Loki bowed before he left the grin only at the bare tips of his lips that had Odin ease himself into his chair with content. 

►☼ ☼ ☼◄

Uldanra shifted uneasily as he stood in the circular metal room behind him the machine that transported him and Maru, whose face was covered by a mask which announced him as another entirely different name amongst his kind as the Second, stood beside him from their rather unexpected and weirdly conventional method of travel. The only thing he didn't like about it was the screaming plants as they left the planet they were on. That beam was harmful he felt and he was something he would need to discuss with these people on a set place for ‘transportation of the molecular manner'. With Uldanra's mind in shifting phases between fascination and uncertainty, his eyes turned from behind him to stare down the three... no four members of what he assumed to be the ‘Odin' household. With a small curt nod he stepped forward to hand out to his side blocking Maru from doing anything rash, his personality was not their normal soft-centered and friendly self with his mask on his mental grounding lying in the more bloody and unreasonable path. It felt weird, Uldanra thought, to think that these people might see ‘Maru' for ‘Maru'. It had been allowed for the fighter, his friend, to pick if he would be both but that didn't make much sense to Uldanra.... not yet.

"House of Odin, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Uldanra, this is my friend and guard." Uldanra shifted closer peaking outside before frowning, "Is your planet... always so dry heated?" 

"Dry heated?" Odin frowned before turning to look at him as well confused y the first thing that was asked. "This is our usual summer weather. Is there something wrong with it?" 

"No... just surprising. Your temperature is near the same as my own planet but you lack the humidity that we constantly have. It's not unusual on other planets but seasons.... that is rather ‘rare'. Our binary sun is two in our system that warms both sides of the planet at the same time along with others who use its light source. Though... it's not uncommon in the section of the unknown for a single binary to be used which changes the weather." Uldanra chuckled before he held his hand out for some sort of greeting Odin wasn't fully sure on. He gave a bow before gripping it in a firm shake, this had Uldanra's lips in a quirking smile before his gaze landed on Frigga who stepped forward hand out in a fashion Uldanra took once his palm was released by Odin. The family of Odin watched as Uldanra turned Frigga's palm kissing over the veins in her palm before giving it one single lick in a slitting fashion. As Uldanra pulled back he smiled his eyes, gold in his left and blue as a deep dark sea hit so far down by the light that it shimmered, pierced them all in his sight, "Shall we go to this ‘palace' of yours. I'm eager to see how your kind lives." 

"Right this way. My sons, Thor and Loki, will be your guides, Prince Uldanra." Odin smiled, "I do hope you know how to ride a horse?" 

Odin's gaze caught the curiously questionable look as they moved out of the way for the horses to be in view. He saw the curious look the young looking prince gave his black cropped hair shining in the light with the diagonal cut designs on the sides. His tan skin seeming to show similar like Hogun's but Uldanra had been pulled back by his partner when the horses reared up their voices loud as they moved away from this foreigner. To those of the house of Odin, this was peculiar not in the fact the horses reacted to the strangers but the fact that these horses did not ever react like this even to Frost Giants. 

"Seems its weary of predators." Uldanra chuckled, "It'll be fine. Please do point me in the direction of your dwelling. My friend will carry me there. I don't think it would be a good idea to have the two of us ‘ride' this beast." 

Thor frowned as he stepped forward, "The castle is this way following the main road. We can send for a carriage to pick you up."

"No, we'll be fine. Just take up your ‘horses' and we will be running beside you." Uldanra smiled as he was lifted up into the Second's arms his red eyes behind his mask eyeing the four of Odin house before nodding to show he was waiting for them.

Thor and Loki gave each other a small unsure gaze while Odin coughed, "If you feel that this is best then so be it. I will return shortly to the castle with Frigga after we discuss some words here with Heimdall."

"I'm a patient person, Odin. I can live for a few hours while you speak." Uldanra stated with a small laugh before laying his head against the Second's shoulder whispering to him softly. A small laugh was the only thing heard from the Second as both Loki and Thor mounted their horses and got ready to ride home.

Loki frowned as the two sons of Odin began riding hoe not at full speed as they usually would but they would not outrun their guest even if the situation seemed rather strange. Though as Loki trotted next to Thor's own horse he found that the whole situation was uneasily unnerving. Considering the pace of their horses the other should not have been able to keep up with them so well. Yet here it was that this person of a different race was not breaking a sweat carrying his partner, rather small yes but still enough to hinder running.

"Does the palace smell strongly of you two?" Loki heard this person ask eyes red as blood turning to eye them.

"It should... why?" Thor questioned turning slightly for his head to look at Uldanra and the Second.

"Then I can find my own way with Prince Uldanra." He stated with a sigh, "Your ‘horses' are much too slow." Thor felt like stating that running all the way there before the horses were impossible or the fact that they were not running at full speed. He felt so shocked as in seconds this person was out running the horses and heading up to the castle with still an ‘ease' that did not seem fake. 

"It seems we gave them too little credit, brother," Loki stated to Thor feeling his skin crawling. 

"It seems we have, brother," Thor said swallowing back his words he had prior and the urge to rush his horse to catch up.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Thor roamed the halls eyes peeled for the Prince of a foreign land. They had returned only half an hour ago before dressing in more appropriate attire for the feast. Thor didn't like all these formalities that they had to do for such a strange and backwater prince but he supposed whatever kept his father happy and his country out of a war he'd be fine with it. It wasn't like he particularly had either negative nor positive thoughts yet upon these two beings. They were obviously not as weak as the Midgardians, his friends in the Avengers, but they in their one act made it assured they had power. 

With his eyes trailing over walls and hallways Thor let his mind drift only slightly. He knew that this treaty was something his father was hoping for in a way that just seemed rather peculiar. The news of why these two were here was just word of mouth, gossip now, in the thoughts of another war just with a new species that they knew nothing of. They were not Jotun, they were not Alfienheim, nor were they Vanier. Thor couldn't handle this whole weird ‘vibe' that they were shoving off of superiority. Besides who named a person ‘Second'? That was ridiculous! And the mask, rather atrocious in its creation, was ridiculous! Why hide your face? It was dishonorable, it was sneaky, and there was no reason for a warrior to do such a thing unless they were up to no good. Besides.... Thor felt that there was something wrong with that one in how he spoke and acted. Looked to Thor as if he was trying his hardest to hide everything about himself. From his looks to his manners and the worst of it all they were skinny like his brother! The lot of them were no warriors, his father obviously got them mixed up with users of seidr. It just reeked of lies, lies his brother had not even cooked up so they were in no way in good taste.

A sudden sound, laughter, filtered into his ears and his head snapped to look at the one named Uldanra walking side by side with Fandral talking animatedly. The small black haired mismatched boy was waving his hands around slightly to illustrate something that Thor barely caught the end of it as he walked briskly over, "-Woah! All there appeared to be was just dust and a giant leg. Well, what we thought was a leg." Uldanra laughed, "It actually turned out to be a massive house made by these bugs, so small that they'd be hidden in your hand, but they were friends with these bird-like creatures, human in ways but oh man if you got on their wrong side."

"Really? Birdmen? That sounds ridiculous. Could they fly? Talk? How ‘human' did they look?" Fandral chuckled as he stood close barely lifting his eyes to spot Thor, who at that moment was blinking like an owl trying to absorb everything and anything over the thought of ‘birdmen' and ‘fowl' and chicken cooked to perfection. His stomach alerted Uldanra to his presence with a loud snarling growl like some unknown beast that had Uldanra's eyebrow raise crinkling his forehead slightly before he was laughing.

"Yes. One of these days you'll see a picture of them.. but I think we should attend to your prince before he faints from his starvation it seems." Uldanra smiled showing just a small amount of teeth with it his eyes lighting up with some mischievous thoughts that had Thor staggered because in that second he thought of Loki, his precious younger brother sitting in a corner hunched over drawing ludicrous amounts of ‘premonitions' to his jokes he played. The look was similar but something upon this boys face spoke of a manner that may have Loki asking for courting and marriage. No good brother, Not Thor anyways, would allow such a union for the sake of his father, mother, friends, and more than that the sake of Thor's own sanity out of fearing for his life.

Yes... yes... he had to watch this one carefully before Loki caught on he had a match made in heaven.

"Yes, I came to find you to announce the feast is to begin soon, Prince Uldanra. Come with me and Fandral so that we -." Thor began.

"Fandral and I." Uldanra stated, "putting yourself before your friend is slightly egotistical, Prince Thor. I expected that from Loki, not yourself when we got a briefing of your personalities from your father."

Thor just stared at Uldanra before coughing, annoyed to be interrupted, and nodded, "Fandral and I will escort you." His jaw made a clicking noise loud enough that Uldanra was snickering as they all began heading towards the feast. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I can tell you don't deal with treaties or public interactions like your brother does so you're lacking in the social aspects like many do." Uldanra shifted slightly touching Thor's upper arm, "But when you're dealing with negotiations always remember to put the party before yourself or you could end up offending someone. Only when your point must, and absolutely needs to be, put forth first then that is a good time to say your own name or address of yourself first. Such as I believe you're all wrong. I must leave or retire. I and my family do not agree with your statement. I and my people do not benefit from such a deal. These things take time, practice, and much much difficulty made by other in forms of humiliation or absolute desperation." The young prince of Vulcan leaned up kissing Thor's cheek before he pulled back to eye Fandral who was bug-eyed.

Thor shifted uneased by the kiss eyeing around before wiping his cheek. That had felt strange but the words rang true in a different manner than Loki or father kept explaining to him. The humiliation aspect though made him tremble with concern. Was that why he was laughed at behind his backs when he went with is a brother to help? Or in his view help? Did the people of the other realms view him-? Thor eyed Uldanra before he saw the other attempting to strike up some sort of conversation the kiss all but erased from his mind as it struggled to figure out if he indeed had something wrong with how he understood dealing with people. He was to be king! Should that aspect not ...count?

►☼☼☼◄

Odin smiled towards his children before towards their guest. His eyes landing slightly upon how they moved or interacted. To see Thor almost frozen faced his mind contemplating something was not exactly a usual spectacle of his eldest son. Loki though sat and was attempting to strike up conversations with Fandral and Uldanra, though Odin never fully said anything he wasn't exactly sure how to feel with Fandral's closeness to Uldanra. He knew the other was not ashamed of both men and women in his bed but a diplomate for a species not once before seen or understood could end terribly. Plus as Odin sat eyeing his warriors eating, his son's doing their usual routine, and his wife watching it all in silence with a small smile like him was easing the tension in his back. Though he scanned again for the masked man that came with the young foreign prince spotting him nowhere.

"Uldanra, where is your partner?" Odin questioned setting his meal down for a moment for his attention to be fully upon the young boy.

"Catching dinner," Uldanra replied. "Your... food is not exactly sustainable for me. Him, yes, me not so much." 

Odin, along with those in the room, shifted to look at the young boy, "Why so? If there is something unappealing we can have the cooks make you something else?"

Uldanra smiled slightly, "Thank you but I'm fine for now." Uldanra eyed the food before smiling, "But I truthfully do not think you will find what I eat very appealing." 

"Is it something we can discuss for further meals?" Odin questioned while slight words were whispered around the table.

Uldanra sighed as he shifted folding his arms across his chest looking like he was thinking before his eyes turned to look at Odin again, "Rawr meat." Uldanra began, "My kind eats raw meat, I, in particular, need more blood and specific kinds of meat. Cooked food doesn't provide my kind as much nutrition when we are absolutely hungry. Your... dimensional transportation system took more energy out of our bodies so he's hunting so he does not lose his sense of being." Uldanra eyed them all before sighing, "Right... now that I probably offset everyone's desire for food..." Uldanra chuckled uneasily. 

"So you eat ... like a Jotun." Thor turned his attention to the one who spoke, another warrior older in years, who made a slight face, "Rather disgusting eating one's meal ‘raw'. Monstrous."

Loki frowned as Odin sighed, "You may have had too much to drink, my f-." A short chuckle from Uldanra stopped Odin's words and Loki turned to eye Uldanra.

"Monstrous... I like that word actually. It fits my kind. Those living around us as well." He shifted turning his attention to him and Odin swallowed not sure if those at the table had offended his guest. "To a monster, the shadows fall. To a beast the forest crawls. To a predator the prey is weak. To a cunning soul, there is no grain of wheat that stands so tall. To you your blood so sweet, filling a cup for me to drink. To you, your body so foul, rotten from the blood clogged with fats and oils. To your species standing small, below my feet, you shall fall." Uldanra grinned picking up a cup, "I thank you, Odin, for you the bounty. You friend here makes for a perfect dinner." Uldanra sipped his cup eyes down just as the man who spoke let out a gasp and those around him scampered away screaming as his head rolled on the table his body slumping forward. "Enjoy your hunting, Second?"

"Always." Maru chuckled tossing the body over towards Uldanra landing right in front of him the blood splattering Uldanra's clothing and face.

"Odin. I do hope you realize that this meal you provided was in poor taste if you allow people so hypocritical to attend. One death sometimes does not exonerate crimes when you yourself invited me and my friend over. How I eat, how I live, how I act is not something to be stated as ‘monstrous' or ‘barbaric' or even anything remotely as ‘savage'. To me your kind is primitive. You egotistical. You lack advancement in the body, in your killing, and more than anything." Uldanra shifted his hand breaking apart the ribs and he pulled the heart out of the chest of the person lifting it up, "I present to you one deal for my stay."

Odin swallowed noticing how everyone was paying eyeing the Prince with fear and then to him with uncertainty, "What deal is it that you ask?"

"That your kind learns to not judge so harshly for a species looks, actions, habits, and more so traditions. One false word against these ‘Jotun's' and my own kind will end in that family being food for my own kind." Uldanra took a bite of the heart eyes black as it landed on Odin. "You asked me here to save your species from the destruction you caused to your planet. Words at a table that is not equal but persecution arises means nothing to those living as I live. Your plants will tell me if your kind is worthy of living. Your-." He waved his hand with the heart around blood splattering some nearby, "people will see that your ability to stand as dominant is rather falsely lead as submissive cattle." Uldanra set the heart down eyes upon the body before standing up, "Disgusting foul bodies you have. Not a few healthy benefits period." 

Odin paled before he stood, "Is that a threat?"

"From me? Nooo. It's a threat your planet has been whispering to you for decades. ‘I'm no longer taking this abuse'." Uldanra turned his eyes back to their normal color. "But don't worry. My deal is simple and beneficial. It will save your planet, your species, by eliminating those like this fool. Prejudice is not what we accept in our dealings with other species. Even Earth accepts our trades for ‘cattle' in return for help upon pollution. They know not to judge. Think wisely, Odin Allfather. Think carefully." With that, Uldanra bowed and walked off Maru behind him.

Thor eyed the body on the table before his father, "We... Tell me, father, we are not going to agree to the deal the proposed?" 

"And do what!" Odin boomed from his spot, "We are living upon a dying planet, Thor! Idunn's Apples have withered down to barely enough for half our population! Many of animals are already becoming extinct!" Odin looked down sighing.

"But that does not mean these guys can save our planet!" Thor cried out. 

"They can. They have the ability to terraform planets. To recreate animals." Odin collapsed into his table. "What he and his partner have done... was acceptable. It was his fault for judging our guest and bring shame upon himself, Thor. They are our guests they are to be treated as such." 

Odin eyed around as everyone was clenched fist furious, "Is that understandable!" 

"Yes, my king." they all cried out with tension in their words and distrust.


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Figga frowned as she sat at the table in hers and Odin's room four hours after the feast. Odin had struggled to think if this deal presented was a good one but even she could tell that the means for this was because of this person, this creature, saw how negative they as Asgardians treated others. It couldn't be that this person's society didn't treat others wrong either but... they knew nothing of this person's world. Something that seemed wrong and a disadvantage to all of the Asgard and the nine realms. Maybe her husband could shed some light on his thoughts on how to get them to be more open and their own Asgardians to be accepting of those who do not conform to their beliefs. 

As Frigga shifted her weight to move from her spot her eyes landed on Odin's prone form as if all the life had been sucked out of him his body a husk for the old warrior soul lying within . She felt a strong deep desire to console him but she also knew deep in her heart this conflict that scorched her husband's soul was strong like no force could be. His head tilted up to eye Frigga before he whispered, "my love, please tell me I am doing the right thing?" His words held a depth of uncertainty that had Frigga kneeling at Odin's feet whispering back soothing words that he was indeed doing the right thing for their people. She knew slightly that they would see that all thing work would pay off. If not their time it would be in their children's time.

"My husband, do not question your judgment so much. You are wise beyond your years. This is what must be." Frigga shifted her hands to grip the sides of his faces with a loving force, "you are stronger than this doubt. "

"You are right, my Frigga. I will talk with the council soon to explain my thoughts and to proceed with this deal the prince has given us. It... might do all of the Asgard good to rid ourselves of such criticizing thoughts of others upon other planets. How often have we been proven terribly biased upon our thinking... our thinking is what caused Loki to hate us for a time and more discord to be brought from the Jotunar." Odin kissed Frigga's palm sighing, "I will be gone for some time do not wait up for me my love." 

"Dear, please do also visit your sons. Loki still is uncertain sometimes his place here. This outburst that was aimed at his blood heritage might have offended his sense of belonging here with us." Frigga thought of her youngest before frowning sadly. She hated seeing Loki feeling or being isolated from the rest of Asgard. 

Odin didn't respond verbally but he gave a nod as he began to leave thinking over everything he would indeed have to do for the sake of his people more than that the fate of his family he loved so dear. 

►☼☼☼◄

Loki's gaze landed on the green of the garden his mother fancied so much. His mind was strolling down old memories of being glared at along with the other unsavory tidbits of being an outcast because of looks and desires in life. He did not fit into this society and just a handful of years ago he had learned the truth why from his parents in a cruel twist Fate's had thrown at him. To suffer at such a hand made him ill but to realize at the same time that maybe he was just a bargaining chip also hurt. IT wasn't until his imprisonment e understood the value he had upon his family. The cost too high at times the fear too much to handle and all because his feeling of not belonging, of being loved, or of being a valued member of Thor's little ‘gang'. Loki let his gaze linger on some of the blood red flowers his eyes soon falling down to the ground where the grass was shaded under his body. He lowered himself down to take some tranquility here but he found he could not hold that candle while his heart burned with anger at what was indirectly sent towards him. 

How dare they call him... that. Monster, animal, and barbaric! How dare the think he, a PRINCE, of both worlds from Jotunheim to Asgard could be so savage. He was properly trained as he believed he still would have been there if he had been raised along with here in the world of the sunny-dispositioned oaf of a brother, Thor. With deep breaths that boarded on heavy and, distressed Loki looked up his eyes the only part of his face that showed him jumping a mile long while his body tensed in shock as there inches from his nose was Uldanra peering down at him without a shirt. To his uncertainty Uldanra just gave him a passing glance before sitting down under a tree he yawned before smiling curling slightly into the bark of the tree letting his back rub on the roughness of it to the point Loki slightly winced before the foreign dignitary of a prince raised his wrist and sank his, Loki had a good look during the meal, fangs into each one and lying further than before into the tree as if it was a bed. The tricksters gaze ran over the other uncertain even as his form became slightly ‘laxed', to anyone thinking Loki cold hearted they'd agree if they saw his stone face but inside Loki's mind was a battle to rush over and stop the wounds and wake him up but a feeling he also was missing something huge. 

"I think Prince Uldanra likes you." Loki swerved his head to look at his side catching the masked ‘Second' flopping very ungracefully down beside him, "That or he's testing you." 

"Testing? You mean the attempted suicide or the ‘something' I appear to be missing from his ‘attempted suicide'?" Loki stretched his legs slightly as if to resume his walking through the castle feeling disturbingly unprotected next to the Second. 

"Smart one, aren't ya." The Second laughed before he pointed, "Amongst my culture, there are those who are close to the plants. They speak to them as you and I are speaking. They learn the past of a planet. The horrors that it has to dwell behind closed doors. To us no truth is spoken unless by one such as Uldanra, a speaker to all of nature, and the plants that people in many if not all that live in my galaxy adore and worship as if gods." The voice was strong from this one as he spoke as if being eloquent was something he must do or was it the need to keep his voice strong but subtle as if to not allow people to believe they could warp his words without that hanging threat. Loki just listened fascinated by this information. IT cleared up parts of why his father needed this planet, apart, a single part, but now he turned his eyes to look at Uldanra more deeply, clearer, and he swallowed.

Just what did this power entail then? If one could speak to a planet's core that made the air they breathed what else could one such like that do? Loki, this time, did not hide the emotion of fear as his pale skin turned ghastly white and he nodded weakly.

The Second seemed to have stopped talking as he watched all this before speaking again when Loki turned his attention back to him, "So you understand that idle threats are not part of his business."

"I-I have come to that conclusion, yes." Loki swallowed before he eyed Uldanra just slightly more, "Tell me, if you can, how is it you're so able to do things that seem near impossible without seidr?"

"Sider? The Second had a look in his blood ruby red eyes that had Loki swallow because if that was there then did that mean these people knew nothing of magic?

"Magic," Loki said in a simpler term.

"Oh... Uh.. That's an Earth slang ... Right?" He was tapping the mask right over his temple to which Loki wondered how a person could wear a mask and not feel like he was suffocating upon walls closing in around him.

"Somewhat," Loki replied one worked again his lips turned in a small crinkle of a smile.

"Nope. We were created this way by the plants, our original mother. Uldanra is the ‘third' of this design to be created. I am the ‘second' of this build to be made." The Second laughed slightly, "Trust me when I announce you don't want to see the ‘first' of our lovely series. It'll leave your planet a pissing mess." The other laughed at his own joke before he frowned, "But...if you think about it from my perspective there is another worst than our ‘first'. One made to be perfect in every aspect and that adapts to every environment. If your kind has this ‘Seeder' as you call it," A snort from Loki came as the Second attempted to pronounce seidr just to receive a glare, "I suggest that travel between our species is.. limited to how Uldanra and I did so. That... beam...reaches the earth. They sleep under our planet. Such a power would wake them all up at once." 

It was here Loki saw the slight extension of the other's eyes from the profile of the Second's face. He seemed scared of this thought which was worrisome to Loki greatly. He was about to say something in hopes to ease the tangible fear between them but the loud cawing sound of ‘Brother' from Thor's battle weary voice from training reached them and they both turned to the entrance to spot a shirtless Thor his threads on his fabric holding them up front undone so they sagged just slightly on his hips. Thor's hair was windblown with twigs strewn into it like a bird attempting to make a nest inside the golden locks but the dirt-smeared face, some of it obviously not dirt as well from the closer inspection of Loki's eyes, before Thor blinked at the realization that the two guest he had decided were here on not so friendly terms were near Loki in a manner Thor did not justly like. 

"Brother, come, we must talk!" Thor's booming voice jostled Uldanra awake who blinked drearily before eyeing Thor with a slight glare but soon sighed. 

"Thor we can talk another time. I am visiting and discussing importance with our guests. Or if you'd like as a king to be you can sit and listen as well." Loki began with a small laugh, "Fine, brother." Loki could see the red of Thor's pout and agitation clear on his neck and ears thus the quick surrender. He stood giving a slight nod of his head to the Second before eyeing Uldanra, "I do wish to learn more sometime soon, if possible." Loki added as he left with Thor.


	4. Four

Chapter Four

The training area was empty when Thor dragged his brother to it eyes gazing for any stragglers before he spun on his heel hands wrapping around the upper biceps of his younger sibling, "I cannot believe you would be near those murders!" 

"They were insulted by members of that father hoped would be respectful and not disgraceful old farts." Loki pointed out shifting to get out of the strong bruising grip that Thor was using on him. "I do not blame them for what they have done, brother, because that insult was at the same time aimed at me! If you so condone the bashing words towards the race that birthed me does that not mean you hate me as well, brother?" 

Thor paused eyes rotating between each of Loki's green, "Brother...." Thor whispered not having realized that indeed the insult towards the Vulcan race was also slander towards the Jotun that was Loki's own flesh and blood. "I'm sorry Loki for not realizing that aspect of what he said."

"You... father... and mother as well." Loki looked away eyes down as he thought of the isolation he still felt. Still, after he struggled to be forgiven for his crimes and the slow build of feeling again as a member of the royal family if not by blood but by some bond, "It doesn't matter, Thor. You successfully dragged me away even though they were not doing anything to us except helping with the persecution you and others did not realize except for me." Loki successfully removed himself from Thor's relaxed grip as the other looked stunned and horrified. It gave the Asgardian prince of mischief a chance to run out of the training rings and back into his room. He slammed his door shut the tears growing in his eyes cascading down his face. HE almost made it to his bed if not for the fact his blurry vision caught the mask of the Second lying on it and a man standing in front of his bookcase flipping through some of his seidr books. He looked at peace in the room with the tight fitted shirt and pants where in some areas, his stomach and much of his back, were showing patches of skin in a fishnet-like pattern. The clothing was the deepest of black that matched the Second's outfit Loki saw in the garden along with the leather threads all the way down the sides of his arms and legs including in the area of his crotch supporting it around his hips and thighs.

The realization that he was eyeing the other so intimately had a flush spread over Loki's face before he turned his head, "Do you know how rude it is to burst your way into my room without my permission."

"The door was unlocked. Your window like a door to your balcony as well open. One would assume you enjoy random strange visitations." Loki looked into the deep blue that was startling to Loki as it rivaled the oceans shined with light. The twist of the second's lips at the corner in a smirk was an attractive play with the high cheekbones and the dark hair spiked forward. The slight stubble on his face was dark as his hair pushing the highlighted eyes to be the first thing noticed. "Loki?" 

"What... yes?" Loki turned his attention back to the second without focusing on how the other looked so ready to be a challenge to the claim of fertility god Thor held.

"You look spaced out for a moment. Does my face distract you so?" Loki was even redder by the laugh that seemed to ring before Maru walked over, "Uldanra is using your tub to clean himself up. He's in the mood to talk to you."

"I see." Loki took a seat then chuckled, "Tell me then why must you wear a mask but yet here in my room you do not?" 

"The mask is to hide my face. Creating a ‘dual' life as you could put it." The Second walked over hand out, "But my real name is Maru. Uldanra trusts you, I feel the same. You have the presence of one who struggles in life with a secret you cannot share." Maru, as he stated his name to be to Loki, sat down on the bed tracing the mask next to him, "It's why we find you to be ‘appealing' for our ideas of a treaty with your planet."

"What of Thor? He is to be the king when the father passes the throne to him." Loki replied back. "I'm not exactly ‘worthy' of it in my people-... In the Asgardians eyes." 

Maru's eyes trailed up to look at Loki the gaze strong and in some ways hypnotic but it was the bathroom door opening that the voice responded as Uldanra walked out towel around his waist and drying his hair out before the towel landed on his shoulders, "Loki, Prince of Asgard and of Jotunheim. Believed unwanted by all of the Jotun race and left to die saved by a ruler whose lack of foresight harmed those around him to a degree no one sees. Who lacks in the reality of fatherhood by failure to see the weight of not disciplining one son and instead of criticizing another more suited for the throne of Asgard the world that has less than a hundred or two left to live." 

Maru and Loki watched as Uldanra turned eyes on them both before sitting down in a fashion that was less than a man's and more in a style a woman wearing a short dress. The confusion Loki hid well but he leaned forward, "Good luck telling that to my family, Prince of Vulcan."

"Oh, it won't be hard. Your ‘Idunn Apples' is the center of your world. I asked it to stop blossoming fruit." Loki shifted forward eyes wider mouth having dropped at the words, "Do not worry the moment your people realize that they're harming their planet the sooner I can give them their ‘freedom' back." 

"Are you planning on killing them? The apples from that tree keep our lives in a constant stream of longevity!" Loki cried out.

"No, the earth and the plants have done that. The tree is just a symbol of how your planets been healthy." Uldanra shifted moving to a bag and he pulled out a long shirt pulling it on, "Your planet is dying because your people do not show it the respect that it needs. Tell me how often have you attempted to see what harms the ground? Spilling so much blood from hunts... killing and raping and accusations. The Bifrost is another thing entirely." Uldanra's eyes looked at Loki when he finished with the long shirt that fell to his knees wrapping a cord around his waist before shimming the towel off his waist. To Loki, it looked like a dress which didn't make sense for a guy to wear unless they were ergi. 

"I see. So are you telling me ...." Loki closed his mouth before opening it several times finding that he was speechless. A first for many things but to him it was shocking. This person. These people. His brother was right they were a threat but his mind began to think and he looked up only to shift back slightly at Uldanra bending down to look at him.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He grinned, "Loki, I promise you that both the Asgardians and the Jotnar will see you as not as an iconic figure of hate or disgust. If you ever feel like it my planet will accept you with open arms. We may be slightly pigheaded and... not fully different than your own but we love those who can accept." 

Loki blinked shocked before he noted how his emotions beamed with a sort of longing he had never before noticed, "I am appointed to be Thor's right-hand advisor. I don't think I will leave here but I will take your words." He smiled at the two Vulcans before coughing, "why are you wearing a dress?" He hoped he could ask.

"Why not?" Uldanra questioned twirling a bit before sitting back down on the couch next to Maru a laugh on his lips but from their pinkish tint from Uldanra biting them, he could see the slight feministic way Uldanra looked. Curious but to his kind it could be just as offensive.

"You're a man." Loki pointed out waving his hand towards Uldanra's body once more, "You have no breasts, no subtle curves, and more than that you have a cock. That means you are a man, not a woman."

"But I am female. I wear both gendered clothing." Uldanra snickered flopping back onto the bed with a small sound, "Amongst my kind there is those like me. Just because my outward appearance is male doesn't mean my inwards appearance isn't female. We do not care about gender for our partners just the breeding aspect. Male bodies keep people fooled upon gender thus evolution created bearers to keep procreation high. Also, we have just a handful of females so bearers are important and not discriminated for such outward appearances..."

"...to some degree." Maru inputted at the end eyes wrapping around Loki's appearance, "But it's offensive amongst your kind, Asgard, isn't it. Two genders, one body."

"Yes... being a male is considered ergi. It's viewed as a crime but it isn't punishable by death just... ostracized." Loki whispered the last part. 

"Then they'll hate me." Uldanra laughed as he stood up quickly, "Come Loki, will you please escort me around the castle? Maru is being sent home to gather food for me as your own food isn't exactly appetizing." 

Loki laughed, "Then I will be honored to do this and protect you in his absence." Loki gave a small shocked sound at the kiss to his cheek from Uldanra before he was hauled up. "Demanding little thing you are."

"Every day." Uldanra's eyes were twinkling as he was hugging himself to Loki's arm. To Loki though he didn't feel such a strong arousal as he had with Maru. The fact of that bothered him because there should not be a reason he felt like that at all... maybe he needed time to think alone tonight about these ludicrous emotions; better yet get laid.


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Sif walked next to one of her friends, Volstagg, her face in a near vision of the goddess of fury as she stormed towards where she had heard Loki had been spotted with Uldanra. She wanted to rip the Prince from the murder's side because Loki did not need that influence in his life after coming so far into returning to his old self and losing all those issues hanging over his head. She feared for a relapse into Loki's thinking like Hogun and Volstagg did as well. She feared that this new budding friendship could in truth be false just so Loki suffered when it was turned around and thrown at him. She might not be one of Loki's forward frontal friends in the emotions and talk department, that was Thor's area, but she was one who would make sure he knew where he stood with them. She failed before but not this time.

"Perhaps it would be best if we allowed him to be-.." Volstagg began but was silenced by the very inhuman snarl ripping from Sif's mouth. "I shall remain quiet with undying support." He chirped like some drone beaten into submission in the paradox of this very scary woman he knew as Lady Sif. 

"I just cannot believe Loki would go off and attempt to make friends with a murder! Does he not understand how .... terrible this is?" There was no reply but Sif kept on ranting about other things slowly before dragging on in a quickly-winded rant until her eyes landed upon Loki sitting at a table with Uldanra, the foreign prince was wearing a dress! Disgusting! She spotted the light smile on Loki's face, the way Loki seemed at ease with the tension usually roaming his neck and muscles gone, and to her surprise her mouth fell open at the casual light playing, joking, the two were tossing back and forth.

Sif of Asgard, the friend of Loki, stared in amazement at how easy Loki spoke to this person. She moved hiding behind a pillar to spy more finding this rare sight of Loki freely allowing emotions to roam his face as a movie one did not see in one's life. The light laugh before Loki's head was tossed back the pale hands gripping his side Sif and Volstagg saw Loki tear up as he rested his head on the table before speaking again. Oh, how both of them now wished to know what the other had said or was being said to. To this engaging duo, they caught sight of a few simple things many of Asgard did and they didn't understand it. Arm wrestling, cards, chess, but it was Loki standing up hand out bowed at the waist that had Sif gasping in shock as they danced. If she did not know who or what they were in the title she would believe this was the beginning of a courting stage before an arranged marriage. She saw how Loki held Uldanra to his chest but the wheels in her mind had her blushing and in a somewhat hopeful setting that this might not be as bad as she originally thought. Was she wrong? Was the person she saw in the dining room... a facade? Was her Prince of tomfoolery seeming to make Uldanra seem as if a person not a creature of blood thirsting destruction sent by Hel?

"I have not seen Loki look so happy since he was a child. No seen him look as if he was... accepted by another like this since we learned how he felt, how we acted, towards him after his breakdown." Volstagg said forlornly, "He looks genuinely like he is in love."

"Yes... he seems to have found a way to tame the monster we all saw but... Thor would not be accepting I think. He seems conflicted by this prince's actions towards our kind. The threat." Sif turned to look at Volstagg but her ears picked up the hum of Thor's anger as he stormed down the hall. She had not realized until she heard Thor's voice shouting Loki's name that maybe... maybe she and Volstagg should have attempted to squander Thor's time away instead of having him focused on his brother. A focus that sometimes was not healthy even she knew since childhood. 

"Brother!" Thor bared his teeth as he came in front of the dancing duo, "Did I not tell you today to not associate yourself with this...." Sif caught Thor's untrusting furious gaze, she saw his head trail over their guest's body and her ears caught ‘Ergi' as he spoke in rushed or hushed tones. She could see Uldanra stepping back collecting a few things before shaking his head her eyes caught some of the very refined speakings and her head spun up until Loki had to pull Uldanra back when the rather delicate looking hand slapped Thor's cheek. The scream that echoed to her ears had the hair on her arms stand up because in seconds there was another that Loki could not stop which had Thor's head spinning in her direction where she caught the blood dripping down his neck from four long claw marks down his cheek and one over his brow.

"You disgust me, Thor Odinson!" Uldanra screamed, "You are a piece of trash unworthy of your title, you position, of everything!" Sif could see tears in the boy's eyes and she felt compelled to know what happened but the look on Loki's face had Sif wondering if learning could endanger how she looked at Thor from now on. 

Loki dragged Uldanra away the other tugging at Lok's tunic crying into the others chest as they walked. The look Sif caught on Loki's face was disbelief but also one that showed a stressor she had thought would have come from Uldanra but... was she now wrong in assuming that Uldanra was a bad friend when Thor did something that seemed to have refined Loki's feeling of isolation in their group, their lives?

Thor soon stormed off in the direction of the healer's wing his face stormy just as the wind began to pick up to show his mood thunder heard above them and sounds of pitter-pattering rain upon the roof above her and Volstagg. Her eyes turned to the rotund friend before he spoke in her uncertain flapping mouth attempting to gain flies an entrance. 

"I cannot believe Thor would say such a thing to Loki and our honored guest," Volstagg whispered face pale. 

"I could not hear a word that was said, my friend, I am not sure I want to know but-... Loki appears to need us. What, please tell, did Thor say?" Sif whispered a ghost of a sound from her weakening will.

"That those of Uldanra's kind were not welcomed here. They would suffer as concubines or worse like the Jotun's had in their war. That-...." Volstagg moved placing a hand on Sif's shoulder, "He called him an Ergi whore whose fate was the same as all Jotun's in our paths."

Sif's eyes widened before her hand flew to her mouth. She remembered when that practice had been banned only a few years ago. There still were a son who suffered but they were trying their hardest to fix things. Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and herself knew of Loki's heritage and learned how it suffered her friend to learn that he too could have been in the place of Jotun's who had more feminine characteristics- higher ability to carry and feminine body. She herself witness a few men in the army raping and murdering the offsprings born from these poor women who were both genders. So much death, so much life loss of the innocent unborn a day or breathed their first in a pile of ash and fire. Sif could not stand the thought of knowing Thor would say that in front of Loki who had been so against such practices that Thor partook of against the Jotun's that when fate revealed there had been a few occasions Thor still laid with the slaves of the Jotun's in their prisons for the more brutal releases sexually. To put a guest in that spot who seemed to have looked into that part of their lives or-.. did they have something like that?

"I will not forgive Thor for that." She stood up looking at where Thor had left before towards Loki's room that he went to. "Loki is his brother, by raising and fighting to living beside him day by day. Thor should know his sibling's fear and insecurities like we all do not-." what was she going to say?

"I am with you, Lady Sif." Volstagg shifted, "Let us go tell Hogun and Fandral this development. They too should pick a side and stand by it. Thor is our friend but his latest actions prove he has much to learn in the way of a King and a brother to our friend."

"They... looked so cute." Sif sighed thinking of Loki dancing and acting like a person in love. When has that look appeared on Loki's face before? One time in the past before Loki seemed to harden himself up to everything. Sif remembered the crush Loki had upon the Lady Sigyn until she betrayed his trust and his love. 

►☼☼☼◄

Odin and Frigga both had rushed to see Loki packing his bags his face a red mix of crying and rage as Uldanra laid under his covers crying into Loki's emerald pillow. Odin was not sure what happened but by the looks and the news of Thor in the healing chamber, he knew in his heart something had transpired that had his blood in a frozen cycle the Odinsleep begging him now to take. 

"My son, what has happened?" Odin questioned.

"Why would I tell you when it would be Thor's words you take as the real outcome?" Loki snarled eyes turning to look at him blotched red with the tears that still dripped down his face making his normally particular mask. "I'm leaving. I refuse to stay on this planet with Thor. With all those who continue to ..." A flower vase was thrown at the wall Loki's arm outstretched and his eyes wide in his fury, "I'm through! This-.." He waved around, "Has been nothing but another cage! Another cell you tossed me in! It took a stranger for me to realize how truly unwelcome I am here by even my own brother, father, and mother!" Loki turned to eye Odin and Frigga, "I was never wanted, was I! I'm still your toy you play with! YOU-." He pointed his shaking hand at them both, "I'm -... I cannot stay here. Uldanra offered me a place in his world I will take it. I want nothing to do with this life again until it learns to grow up and evolve into a civilization worthy to be saved."

Loki looked at Uldanra who sat up whispering, "Odin, Frigga. I-... I'm sorry but your son is the reason this treaty will not work. IF he is indeed the one you plan to replace you on the throne then you can expect that all of my kind will indeed side with another race, one that will desire your kind dead. Thor is not suited for the throne, for leadership. He is suited to be a slave and taught how to actually be a grown man, not the spoiled brat you have allowed him to be. You are not fit to be parents, or leaders, from what I've seen in my short stay here. You failed your race and us, my kind and Loki, will not see the downfall of your race. Your planet when I talked to them, Odin, told me that they agree with my decision. Your Idunn's tree will not blossom anymore. Your world had given up on you and wishes to start anew." Uldanra moved out of the bed tears still hanging on his lashes. "IF Loki and I are not allowed free passage to leave expect something much worse to befall your planet then the grass and life dying around you."

Odin was just in shocked. To be called a failed parent was one thing but to see Loki so out of sorts was another. Where had he gone wrong when he tried so hard lately to-... He moved out of the way bowing, "With your leave, I hope someday if we are still here we can attempt again to work out our issues and solve our problems. Your words," He looked at Loki, "I will think upon but Loki, my son, realize I never stopped loving you and I'm sorry I fall into old habits. I wish you a new life of adventures and a safe trip when you die into Valhalla." 

With a weak nod, Loki smiled at his parents before packing again. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and get anything he left at another time when he situated himself into his new role and life.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! Work has been hectic since fourth (We have two holidays this month) and then back to school along with it :\ add on top a shit ton of storms that took out my power leaving me unable to write/update ... ^.^' ahh nature. Well I'm back... for a bit before everything at work turns upside down again... So I might update again this week depending.

Chapter Six

Thor sat down at the table where the Avenger's were eyeing him with some uncertainty. It was not every day that Thor was thrown down to Earth with the letter pinned to his chest. It wasn't every day that Shield came forth with an envoy that no one knew existed and had been living in their culture off and on. It was also the Avenger's shock to learn that Thor was mortal once more and forbidden to see or be near Jane Foster on a punishment of her death if he did so. IT seemed Odin was not happy with this ‘harm' towards the staying envoy in their castle who broke off treaty dealing because of... something. Then there was this guest of strange origin's who sat across from Thor's arms folded and if looks could kill the two set of eyes would be enough to cause Thor's instantaneous death. 

So here at the table sat some members of the Avengers, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Steve, who looked to Thor who glared daggers at this guest, Rio. It was evident there now was a blood feud going on but it was Tony who had a snappish comeback when he spoke out about ‘bygones being bygones, let's start over.'

"Starting over" Rio snarled upper lip pulled back showing the razor sharp teeth, "Would be him groveling at my brother's knees where he apologized for all the harm he has done!" 

Yes, to the Avengers this was going to be one of one of the worst wars they fought because Rio's kind appeared to be amongst the leading people in helping with greenhouse gasses and appeared to be ones who helped influence people towards safer choices for their planet. On the other hand, there was Thor and the Asgard. Fury had felt a little lost in this war too but he stated if he had to pick which side he felt was his enemies it would be Thor for putting his planet in between the biggest threats known to Earth than the invasion of the Chitauri. 

"I will not forgive a murderer nor will I beg like some ergi like you." Thor accused eyes narrowed into slits as he sat tensed.

"Thor, language! We don't accuse another of anything! What they live is different than how you live so don't be prejudice towards another race. That is also an accusation towards those here in this room." Steve stated hand slamming on the table causing Rio to set his green blazing emerald eyes onto his muscled form.

"My apologies, my friend. I do not direct it towards any here on this planet of Midgardian origins. I direct it only towards Vulcan ones." Thor crossed his arms looking smug except his eyes darted to the one behind Rio whose hand clenched into a fist. His eyes turned white and he leaned over Rio's shoulder hand stretching over the table surface for balance as he spat out while saliva splattered the table causing it to burn in those spots.

"Cast out of Asgard, Thor, your weapon no longer yours to swing or call. Forsaken by your people just as much as Earth is to forsake you. You bring nothing to this planet except biased reasoning and looks of disgust at how these people live. Asgard even harmed your brother and you care not even with all your talk that he is important to you as the family should be." Mua licked his lips before speaking again his white eyes returning to a blue color, "You're nothing but a child throwing a tantrum. An ‘adult' whose only ‘two'. Lost your throne, lost your people's trust, and you doomed them to a slow and painful cannibalism upon their own kind." 

Thor jumped to his feet attempting to push the table at this person and the first Prince of Vulcan, Rio, but his strength was no match for the single hand. The humans around the table jumped up moving away eyes wide and unsure now as they looked around, "You-... You have no right to question my people's views over me! They will wipe your-." Thor blinked as he looked to see the Bifrost activate his father, Odin, standing there looking tired and weary.

"Thor." The harsh chastisement had all those present flinchings except for Mua who tilted his head and Rio looking down caught between yelling and showing respect. "I cast you out of Asgard and I sold you to the Vulcan's as their slave. This planet, Midgard, was a place they desired for a meeting." Odin bowed his head to Rio before sitting down, "Your actions brought war to our doorsteps and death to our people. You must atone for them yourself... I... have announced to all of Asgard that Loki, when he returns, will be King of Asgard and your title removed as Prince, my son, and now nothing more than a peasant."

Odin watched as Thor fell to his seat his words weak as he whispered, "Father... the people-."

"The people had their eyes opened, Thor. I the last day alone Idunn's garden has turned black and withered away. The animals are dying out. They people crops are not bearing fruit or harvest. The other in our circle have refused to help us because word of your actions towards a Prince in our good faith was tarnished by an honorless spoiled brat who I called my son." Odin could see the shock setting in before he turned to Rio.

"I beg you to forgive my foolish boy but I wish you to teach him that he is not the all-powerful god he let into his head and turn it to mush. He needs a people who are on every stage a warrior race." Odin bowed. "I... I just ask that you try and erase his biased thinking and make him into a person I had tried so hard for him to be."

Rio sighed, "Odin, King of Asgard, while the relationship is terrible for you and our people I promise we will help in a way towards friendship still."

"I thank you." Odin stood leaning heavily onto the table, "For now though I leave my son's in your care and your King's."

"Odin, I do hope you realize that rape might... be involved." Rio did not look happy as he said this leaning towards the weak and withering king ready to rest while his son's learned and healed.

"I understand that to learn another kind one must experience the befallen trouble and woe that is associated. My son raped others for his own enjoyment. I do not care if he suffers the same if his mind is set straight on how others felt towards his own brutal acts." Odin turned after saying this not listening to Thor gawking and shouting that he had not done such a thing to the Jotuns but that they were nothing more than whores for others to pleasure upon. Those in the room listening had a set of mixed feelings as Rio turned to speak to Mua whispering softly before nodding.

"Anthony Stark. Do you mind if we stay here for a while? Loki is still getting settled with everything on my planet. We must talk to my father over who will own Thor Odinson." Rio shifted standing tall but the hand around his waist supported him as he spoke about the slavery of one of their friends.

"I... That's fine." Tony spoke up. "I'm curious on my friends well being in your kinds' care. I want to hear it myself as I'm sure my colleagues will as well." 

Rio smiled but he shook his head, "Of course not right now...."


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Anthony Stark was a curious man by nature. Curious and untrusting after his life of full-on brutal lessons so this person, Rio, who was as alien as Thor just didn't fit right into his living room curled with a book giggling and flushed red as he quickly read its pages like a man needing water. He wasn't sure what either to consider this Vulcan and it's now ‘ownership' of his friend because it felt like slavery and he just wasn't down with that. They couldn't just hand Thor over to be brutally abused, though blonde was a tough one like capsule it just didn't feels right. He was betraying Thor somehow by letting this happen. 

So Stark decided to do some of his own research and my, oh my did he find something astounding. Earth was highly influenced in the mythical stories sense by both Asgard and Vulcan influence. Chupacabra-Vulcan. Vampire-Vulcan. Werewolf-Vulcan. Pretty much a lot of their horror and dark myths seemed to center around them. Oh, and apparently they were the ‘humane' way to kill prisoners who were on death row. That just felt wrong. BUT he did peek at the criminals who they charged with this murder and they were not the type he felt could ever be rehabilitated. Rapist, murders, child molesters, and the worst of it was some had been there multiple times for their crimes or were never found until so... so many years.

It was this that eased him into letting it continue he just didn't like it really but he wouldn't fight it all that much... now. He shifted setting the toy in his hands down onto the table and eyed Rio who marked the spot in the book just before he stretched and got up eyes turning, slightly surprised, to look at Tony a small grin on his face soon after, "Hey."

"Hello." Tony replied before looking Rio over, "So...."

"Yes?" Rio asked curious and uncertain why Tony looked slightly spooked and unsure. 

"Why are you doing this?" Alright, not what Tony wanted to ask but it worked.

Rio sighed as he set the book on the table counter for the living room turning to give Tony a full attention look and facial view before stating firmly, "I'm doing this because I want Thor to learn that he cannot be ignorant and harmful to others who want to be his friend. That he isn't the center of the universe wherein Asgard that's all he was. I want him to ‘see' the damage he caused to his brother and how unacceptable it was." Rio replied honestly with his voice firm but slightly emotional in anger, "I also want him to see that his culture isn't the center of the world and treating it as such will be the death of his kind." 

"Well doesn't it seem more like your forcing him to abide by your laws, rules, life and ripping him from his own?" Tony questioned leaning forward unsure 

"So you feel it is alright for him to judge us, force us to follow his laws, and you expect us to just keel over and allow him to talk trash to us, walk over my brother's feelings, and call him, my kind who are like him, whores?" Rio questioned furious hands clenched, "Your friend, your ‘Pepper', if he were to insult her as he did my brother would you not slap him and force him to realize the fault of his actions with the understanding of how wrong it is!" 

Tony opened his mouth but was silenced by Rio again, "Every second my brother was on that planet, that Asgard, he was questioned, humiliated, insulted, and attacked both verbally and physically all because he was different! Because my kind does not follow their logic or rules or value system or ethical views that a male cannot be a anything else that shows the slightest bit of ‘malish' sight. That a female is a breasted thing with a cunt between her legs and a man must lay beside her in a manner sexually while a male cannot love another of the same gender and live happily beside them throughout eternity." Tony watched Rio pick up his book growling, "Is this acceptable behavior of a King to be, of an ally to a race who live differently? Should I allow that to be subjected to my people?"

"No, but-." Tony was cut off.

"But what? Do you really think All-daddy of his will ever bend him over his knee and slap him when he does anything wrong? No. If it wasn't for the fact my kind could save his race, his people, and planet, then he would not at all bother to punish his ‘child' of ‘golden' stature like he would his son of ‘mischief' and a penchant for needing more affection than a stern gaze and a scorning mouth of a father and son who care not for how he feels."

Tony felt like he suddenly lost control of the situation as Rio stormed out of the room book in hand and down to the elevator to go to his room acquainted with him. A lot of the points Tony felt Rio was right. Thor had a lot to learn in diplomatics and cultural respect of another race. There were a lot of issues now with Thor and Earth values so who were to say that the method of ethics was actually being applied to benefit two races but in a method, Tony saw often from Clint and Natasha to others in the Avengers or the SHIELD members. Tony leaned back as Steve walked in making some coffee quickly peering at the stunned and thinking genius before coughing to get his attention.

"Everything alright, Tony?" Steve asked sitting down while the coffee was brewing.

"I'm just debating on a rather heated discussion with Rio if Thor deserves or doesn't deserve to be pushed into slavery because of his actions." Tony looked at Steve eyes uncertain before he eyed the electronics he had been working on scattered slightly around the table with his gear.

Steve sighed, "Tony," Steve began, "As much of a friend I am to Thor, I feel that all wars, discrimination, and difficulty with each other are because people like Thor are not given the chance to learn another's situation. Being from before the war and living in a rationed system for food for a long time I know the struggle that people have with food or things that don't seem fair but I also know if he doesn't learn now it'll get worse later when the situation is so dire that he'll do something irrational like he had the first time he was sent to Earth."

Tony let his mouth slide open before stating, "Oh... yeah, forgot about him starting a war."

Steve shook his head, "And he pretty much nearly did again. He obviously needs to learn more than Earth can show him because we appear to be similar to his own kind in a lot of ways. This might give him a good chance to change that."

"Your right." Tony sighed, "You're always right almost."

"So you are admitting I'm correct enough in things involving our team and everything else... does that include drinking out of the milk carton and not a glass" Steve questioned as Tony blinked quickly pulling everything into his arms stating in a rushed almost inhuman method of ‘I got to go' and Steve laughed as in seconds Tony was gone from their sudden specific topic change. 

►☼☼☼◄

Thor looked at his group of friends before lowering his head, "I thank you for being by my side, my friends, while this has happened. I'm sorry you must suffer to this all because of issues that do not wholly make sense." Thor's eyes shot over to Rio and Mua who were a little distance away from the glare recognizable by everyone and very strange to see on someone so loveable like Thor.

Tony and Natasha looked at Rio along with Mua as the two were talking into a palm-size screen to another person. Tony was eager to get his hands on it and figure out how it worked but the two aliens didn't look very happy as they spoke, however, it seemed that whatever the issue was it was mainly towards Thor and things happening obviously on the other side of the screen. Natasha felt that they were missing things as if ‘that' issue was was something importantly dangerous. 

Returning his focus to Thor Tony slowly saw things that before just didn't seem to register in his mind. He remembered Steve always pulling Thor aside to talk to him about a few of them, one having been homosexuality which Steve himself was adjusting to but had no issue with it, second was women's rights to their bodies as they all learned Asgardian women did not have, and the last was something that right now Tony never fully registered because Thor never outwardly showed: Racial discrimination. Thor always said Midgardians were a lot like those on Asgard but maybe other races had been subjected to abuse because they were not like Asgard. That thought bothered Tony a lot in many ways because apparently, Steve was not arguing with Thor over accusations of it towards people Steve and the rest of the Avengers these months were attempting to get to know. Rio was a good gentle person who loved a lot of things and didn't care over any of their issues while Mua was protective but also a little bit of a trickster when it came to his gossiping habits. They were ‘good' people, almost like regular humans, and Thor was outright accusing them of being lower than trash because of how they ate, they lived, and their ‘bodies'. From what Bruce had told him Rio's species had three different genders: Female, male, and ‘bearer' (A combination of male and female organs). It was just wrong seeing Thor nearly yelling at Steve over Steve trying to state that accusations and racial discrimination are not becoming of Thor and he should attempt to open himself up but Thor nearly looked like a tomato red and furious hands clenched but no Godly power or Thor's hammer to use for abuse.

Tony on the other had looked to eye Rio before frowning at Thor's sudden rising fury. He took a breath about to stand up when Bruce stood to raise his hand, "Thor, are you going to persecute everyone based on your people's views?"

"What?" Thor asked suddenly confused.

"Being with another man, living a life that doesn't follow that of your own people?" Bruce stated with a frown.

"Yes, they are sinful lives," Thor grumbled.

"Then you should do the same to us, Thor. Tony sleeps with men and women. Natasha the same. There are so many things here that you and everyone else doesn't like.... So tell me, can you stand there and tell me honestly: Are you better than us?" Bruce watched as Thor began thinking over this eyes moving over each person's face obviously coming to terms with his thoughts before swallowing and turning his back heading out of the room and to the elevator.

"Whatever that means," Clint began, "might have cost him my friendship."


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems a bit of a ...leap in some areas but it's in the name of progress :) also.. posted the wrong chapter update... XD

Chapter Eight

Steve Roger's was furious, no livid, as just after being burned by a flamethrower wasn't bad enough the two teenagers who he rescued took their own purses, heavy and weighty things, as weapons to pound against his chest criticizing him for not being the ‘other blond and gorgeous' hero on the Avengers team. Steve knew exactly who they were talking about when they threw the insult at his back when he began to walk away to regroup with the other avengers, ‘Who would want a relic from the past when they could be queen of an entire planet!' 

It was this type of thinking that had him sparring a little bit more relentlessly because Thor would give those two girls no afterthought. Thor himself even admitted to having sex and siring a few children who had no legitimate claim to the throne, but add salt to the wounds Steve had and some other Avenger's of free will to pick a lover and marriage partner, Thor had told them how a ‘queen' was picked which Steve would say forced against their will to marry the King or future King of Asgard. The only reason Thor was unmarried was because there were currently no ‘women' of virginity in a noble household that held a high prolific stature or war to contribute a person for peace. These things had Steve's blood on fire as he remembered the Nazi camps, the women, the children, and many of the men who suffered rape or forced prostitution just to satisfy the german men and others on either side of the war for their ‘thirst' in such a disgusting way.

It disgusted him to think that things like this still existed or were forced or-... Thor and his race needed to learn a harsh reality in Steve's mind.

"When one reeks of rage they tend to call it out of others in the most unfashionable ways." Steve spun around quickly his eyes wide when he looked up at Mua who was sitting upon the ceiling upside down arms folded across his face and a small pool of liquid under him that Steve had not noticed before.

"What do you mean?" Steve said taking a huge gulp of water attempting to calm his pulse and to wet his dry throat.

"What I mean," Steve watched him fall down from the ceiling landing on his feet rather like a cat would only to smoothly transition upwards in a standing position to start walking over where the sweat clad Captain stood, "-is: If you're angry you should learn to curb that monster before it bites its master. Emotions so powerful that they warp the reality of your sights is something Vulcan's known much of, human, something that creates us to be monsters in our own right. Something thirsty for blood and the feel of war around us. Emotions like yours call to us and in ways dominate us but-." 

Steve nodded some of what the other was saying made sense. Those who were furious tended to make others just as much. Bruce was a shining example of the slightest bit of disgruntled emotions moving onto another person. Though he blinked shocked when he suddenly found himself watching Mua removed his shirt exposing the back of his body which to Steve's absolute interest and surprised seemed to have small slits inserted into the skin and bones. It almost looked like to Steve's eyes like legs of a real spider folded down and pressed under a see through piece of flesh but the skin around the legs seemed to be seamless in a way expect for these dark slits that appeared never ending against his body and chest in a fashion that had him thinking of a spider's web, intricate and well created to ensnare a prey.

"Well, it isn't easy to be calm when a member of your team doesn't realize the harsh reality of-... everything they do." Steve watched the way that Mua stretched before quickly catching the grin and fangs leaking what he knew after a long while and questioning to be poison unknown to earth.

"Which is why fools like him would never survive in a real war." Mua snickered as he turned to face Steve, "Shall we ‘dance'?"

"I don't-." Steve was stopped in the middle of his sentence at the sudden speed that Mua had shown before the single punch to his gut sent him flying back into the wall on the other side of the training room.

"You think in the same lines as him, Captain Rogers. ‘I'm different than others, then humans like I use to be. I don't want to hurt others, I'm stronger, faster, better...' How is what you think about yourself being superior that different than Thor's race? How is Tony and his enjoyability to rub in others faces that he's stronger in the iron suit or his intellect different than that of Thor? How is Banner's fear of being different anymore so than your fear of seeing everyone dying around you as you ‘never' age? HOW is any of your situations different than those around you? Yes, life deals different cards but mother always ties us together with a string of fate similar to yours and mine. It is those like you or Thor that make people see hostility or inability to be friendly." 

Steve frowned before getting up, "So what you are saying is... I'm looking down on everyone because of what the serum made me."

"Yes. You make who you want to be. Who or what you were created to be in a womb or a medical lab does not change the basic nature of what we truly are." Mua stated waving his hand to indicate Steve to go first.

"And what does that put you and the other Vulcan's?" Steve pondered.

"The bottom of the food chain. If you think I or others of my kind are the stuff of nightmares... You and every planet in the galaxy do not know what lives beneath the soil and cannot be killed by even the fundamental weapons like ‘radiation'." Mua smiled, "It adapts, it can survive being ripped apart, with no heart or brain or lungs, the Hulk would know to fear it and the Asgardians would learn to convert to making it their god." Mua stated.

"What would these things be?" Steve asked as he began to fight noticing that he could barely keep up with Mua.

"They have no name like Earthlings or Asgardians. They are just known as ‘Specific Living Extinction Evolving Predators' Or for short Sleeper." Mua grimly looked at Steve Roger's the mere thought of them sending a chill down his spine.

►☼☼☼☼◄

Mua sat eyeing the food before him making a slight face at the smell of it. He could tell instantly that this would be bad for Rio, as he had been making Rio's food from scratch, and he eyed Steve who had made food for them all. He shook his head before handing the bowl back, "Sorry the soup won't be good for us to eat... not enough ‘meat'." But in fact, it was poisonous because of the carrots. With a sigh, he shook his head again when the man out of time motioned he could add more food, "No, it's fine. I'll make our food with Rio. You do not need to worry about it."

"Are you sure? If you told me what you could or couldn't have I could accommodate for you." Steve questioned with a frown.

Mua chuckled as Rio walked over shaking his head, "It's better not to allow you guys to know more than you should of my own kind. Just, please try to deal a little longer with us?"

Steve nodded before taking the bowl and setting it down at the table and the other bowls with the pot of soup his eyes turning to look at Rio and Mua who made quick sandwiches and sat down in their respective spots. He shook his head not really sure if he could state anything else but he turned calling to the other Avengers that the food was ready seeing them in seconds fling into the room. Clint took his spot next to Mua while Natasha on his other side sat near Thor who was seated next to Steve. Tony, on the other hand, had called ahead to state he would be eating in his lab. It wasn't that much of an issue since he had only been down there for a few hours but the group had agreed to take him out before the end of the night for Tony's safety and health. 

"So when are you guys heading back to your planet? " Clint asked eyes daring to catch the two who say eating their sandwiches before he smiled slightly, "if possible maybe we could get an advanced warning so we can throw a party to say goodbye? "

Rio looked at Clint before the rest of the Avengers smiling, "I'll do my best for that." He set his sandwich down before shrugging, "We're almost ready from what I've heard. My brother sadly does need my attention soon and I do believe my people probably are a little... worried over his most likely frustration from Thor's actions."

Clint eyed Thor before Rio, "Why would they be worried about your brother?" He tried to gather more information leaning forward and pushing the bowl to the side.

"My brother is a speaker, someone who talks to the plants of planets learning history and able to influence plants upon a planet to do as he likes. He is the most powerful in our galaxy more so because his reach to other worlds is long and far. When he's hurt it affects people. When he's angry at someone that planet suffers." Rio stated, "You see speakers are not allowed to kill but my brother is the exception. If his anger towards Asgard lasts long he will have an army that no one realizes at his fingers to destroy Asgard and its people. More than that...." Rio looked at Mua who shrugged, "The actions from Thor towards my brother, a speaker, has already lead many of my kind and those in my galaxy demanding blood. Asgard has offended even the parasites...."

Mua snorted, "Offended is not a right choice of words to state, Rio. The parasites want Asgard in their treaty for a breeding ground as punishment for their actions to upset the balance of peace." 

Rio frowned quickly speaking in the Vulcan language stating that they didn't need to know more than needed about other races like the parasite or the fact that the treaty between Asgard and Vulcan were at risk.

"How would my actions change the treaty between your kind and my own," Thor growled angrily slamming his fist to the table.

"Your actions are offensive, Thor. They are unworthy of a king and unworthy of a partner in trade." Rio replied calmly. 

Mua laughed out loud standing up to eye Thor, "Many have taken to your brother and would rather he ruled your planet because he is more along our lines of ‘royalty' while you... are more of a swine to eat as those on this planet we pick up and slaughter for our meals." He pointed towards Thor's attire, "You have no clue or tact in how to deal with others, you have no understanding of how people suffer under your hands, you see nothing but your own vanity and from our facts we learned from the war we would have supported your brother in overthrowing you from taking the crown that day and protected your brother from your abuse you gave him for years."

"I gave -." Thor began standing before Mua snarled eyes flashing pure white before black then back to white mixing every so often.

"You have no clue how to act, Thor. You use words, actions, and lack of awareness to beat your brother into insanity in his attempts to get you, your father and mother, to pay attention to him. He was needing someone to love him while your people tortured him just as much as you did!" Mua slapped facts into Thor's face, "While he swam in your world he was ignored because of ‘goldilocks' kept taking the attention, abusing his ability to use magic instead of building muscles and being dimwitted like you. Your brother needed you and you kept abandoning him over and over in the thought you had done enough." Mua shifted to lean onto the table, "You have no clue what love for a family member is because you failed to see him as the family, you left him to suffer feeling he never would amount to anything."

Rio looked at Mua gripping his shirt in warning before his hand dropped at Thor's words, "My brother was fine." Thor defiantly stated back.

"Is that why he attempted suicide eight times during his childhood and three more since your kind ‘forgave him'? Is that why in secret he has come to Earth trying his hardest to repent his crimes by saving this world in any way he can? Is that why Jane and he have had sex behind your back?" Thor's face fell as he stepped back while Mua smirked, "Her eyes were opened when she learned you raped your brother for insulting Jane when she is the one who told him to do that to see how you would react."

It was at this point that all eyes were on Thor every single one in confusion and disgust before horror as they stood up eyeing Thor before Natasha spoke up, "Thor, is this true?" 

"I-..." Thor looked them over before Clint slammed his fork into the table.

"You ..." He shook his head before eyeing Thor, "You know what, never mind on that advance notice, Rio. There isn't going to be a party for some fascist pig who tortures his own brother and blames every accident or issue on someone else." Clint glared, "I may hate your brother but at least now one aspect of his personality makes perfect sense after all this time."

"What-?" Thor questioned head spinning as Steve moved packing up and Bruce ran out of the dining room. Natasha touched Clint's shoulder carefully before Thor questioned again, "What are you stating, the man of arrows?" 

"I am stating," Clint began before fist were clenched, "how desperately your brother tried to not show panic or fear when I had approached him being controlled. How often have you raped him!" 

"What is rape? What my brother and I have done in bed is of no concern to you or others." Thor stated trying to clear his vision of his sudden panic as Natasha and Clint looked at each other the red headed black widow attempting to calm Clint down as she pulled him out of the room. Thor looked around the room noticing everyone gone but a smug Mua while Rio shook his head. 

The elevator opening up as Tony walked out grinning as he shouted out, "I heard we had my favorite souuuuuuuu-....p." He eyed the three before motioning to the door, "Uh, never mind, I'll send for it."


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Thor's claims that what happened were nothing violent, nothing unsaintly, had the team split at the ends roaming around attempting to avoid the topic, avoid Thor. They were not very excited or happy to learn what he had done to his brother, a villain they all viewed as horrible and distrust worthy in a many situations, but now even Clint who sat at the table in Natasha's room couldn't stop thinking of the time spent in the magic man's care under the clause of mind control. Loki was hesitant, he was scared at some locations, and more than that he tried to hide behind the bravado of a man that Thor always portrayed: confidence. Just why he use to ask, did the slightest touch or unmentioned sound had Loki, a god, so scared if he turned around finding Clint there before him? Just why did the man who he hated, did he really feel that way fully now, seem to seek solace or vindictive in nature against his brother more than the others?

"It makes sense now after all this time, Natasha, why Loki had us announce to him our presence when he couldn't see us." Clint began his eyes looking up at Natasha's own smokey eyes in their own heated thoughts. "He looked terrified if he was touched when... they spoke to him." He looked away before tensing, "Thor... had to have done ‘that' when no one was looking, when Loki's guard was down... I never saw it before but he had the signs."

"Clint..." Natasha growled before moving to the table sitting down opposite of Clint her eyes trailing over the others face, "I agree what obviously happened to Loki must have led him to what.. he did but really what could have happened could have killed us all."

"I'm not stating he did ‘good' by that stunt I'm just saying that could it have been avoided if he actually was treated ‘right'? His family abused him, neglected him, Thor used his position to rape him! Who wouldn't be sane after all that?" Clint was shocked he had begun to yell his own children his wife, coming into his mind and he clenched painfully at the thought of something like that happening to them. "What parent would do, allow, that?"

"People who are glorious bastards who don't understand the meaning of love as you do." Natasha smiled reaching over before turning to the knock on the door pulling her hand back, "Come in."

Natasha's smile fell when her gaze landed on Bruce's rather tattered state. He moved to the table sitting down before he leaned forward moaning, "Tony's got nearly every surveillance on ‘King' Thor and the two guests. He's hoping he can glean something from Thor's parent's visits and ... no idea with our guests." Bruce looked up at Natasha, "But Tony stated that... well... he stated you guys were leaving on missions."

"No." Clint couldn't hide his smile, "We had done so we could stay close without being ‘noticed'. Jarvis is in on this plan."

"Tony isn't?" Bruce frowned.

"We noticed that Mua and Rio are a little closer to Tony than us, probably because Tony is housing them and Tony's the one that Thor has respect for.... in some levels for being weak and needing a suit." Natasha stated with a slight laugh before looking at those at the table.

"Well then... what about Steve? Fury?" Bruce eyed Clint before Natasha eyes wide, "You do realize Tony isn't going to like this at all"

"We know."

►☼☼☼◄

The Avengers were not sure how to react to Thor's claim of rape without care. It bothered them to the point that the tower had a strained relationship and heavy atmosphere that caused Clint and Natasha to leave on several close tied missions. It was rather annoying to Tony who had been forced to babysit those in his tower under threat by leaders in shield command (Oh he knew you all knew who he was talking about) and Asgard Royalty (Again you don't need to ask who just guess). It had his blood boiling in his suit but at this moment it brought him many new information on how Asgard was internally laid out by their rules and court procedures even to the revelation that sex between siblings so frowned upon that those on Asgard had been horrified when Odin and Frigga announced to them their eldest son's actions towards his much younger and, in Asgard's eyes, lesser brother. Tony learned more that supporters towards the younger sibling had been growing rapidly these last few weeks when learning from his downfall to the crusade against him so unjustified even by their own hands, more than that his families. Just how much did Rio's little brother cause in damages to change such a set in the culture like Thor's race? Maybe the threat of dying at a mortal pace scares the living shit out of them... Tony had to laugh at this while discussing it with Bruce through skype of this interesting revelation on Asgardian people. It also was interesting to shield for their protection against those who would do them harm from other races more powerful.... aka the golden gods of myths. 

As he thought over all these ramifications of the newly empowered news he spotted Mua and Rio sitting in the kitchen speaking. He was trying hard to translate their language for a reference in the future but had found not even a single dialect that might resemble theirs. With resounded faith in himself, he vowed for his own use, maybe, that he would find something they were weak against if it killed him or maybe he could find some piece of technology of theirs to study. Of all his curiosities it was that communicator Rio uses to talk nightly to his brother. None of his tech, not even his AI, could figure out how it could work . As he watched them he noticed that they were speaking into that communicator that Rio always carried just as Tony huffed annoyed when they spoke quickly. To his building curiosity and hope for entertainment they then got up putting everything of theirs away rushing to the phone against the wall in the kitchen calling someone on the other end which he had Jarvis quickly look into finding out that it was to shield setting up the last of the paperwork because they had finally decided to be heading home with Thor now that things were all settled with whatever it was that they had spent this long on creating.

Thor, Tony realized as he looked at the screen, probably would be learning something of this Vulcan species far quicker than what he right then was learning, "Thrown into the fire without an idea of what he is to suffer. Scary thought." 

►☼☼☼◄

Asgard did not show up when Thor was placed in specially made magic cuffs to bind his powers while his ability as a god being his strength and dexterity returned his ability to call forth lightning was removed in this process. Rio stood dressed in his tradition loose fitted clothing but more green and more of richer cloth than any of them seen him in before. The crown on his head woven as if by plants with leafs twisting and turning, his eyes a brighter green but his frown showed how much he was not looking forward to the trip he apparently was going to be making with Thor on whatever mode of transportation they would be doing. 

With a slight heavy sigh tinged with fury, Thor bowed to his friends before stating that he would not be gone long and he would return with his brother back to Asgard then to return at the sides of the Avengers, his comrades in arms. Tony and Bruce were the only ones to shake the god's hand before Rio announced that they were leaving. To everyone's surprise, excluding Mua and Rio's, a person landed on the platform outside of the tower and walked into the entrance his scales shifting in broad daylight and his face mucked with dirt. His clothing was less than ideal but the grin on his face was bright as he took in those around him, "Prince Rio, ships ready to leave at any moment you are ready to go." His eyes landed on Thor eyes roaming over it, "Pet collar or-?" the drug to erase memories temporarily.

"Neither. He'll be in the custody of the royal family and the fighters, Uncle." Rio stated back scoffing at the others clothing and how he looked, "Where have you been since we've been on this planet?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual ‘Dine' and ‘dash'." He whined a Mua who groaned but held a slight snicker, "so... ships outside and I'm famished for some actual food. Is princess here ready to head home?"

"Yes, Hain, he is." Rio held back his smile before motioning Thor to walk, "Just head towards where my uncle came from and he will escort you to the ship, Thor. When you're on there you'll be directed to the chair that will be yours for the trip to my home world."


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay. I work in retail so I barely get time to ever write this part of the year (Working over time and more just to get ready for the biggest part of our season being Black Friday/Thanksgiving and Christmas/New Years).
> 
> I will hopefully have the next one up in a month I'm hoping.

Chapter Ten 

The landing of the ship went smoothly just as the take off had on Earth to which Thor had noticed when he was hauled from his spot in a ‘corner’, granted by the rather chiding uncle of Rio and Uldanra, of the ship and its intersecting rooms for multiple personal uses until they left the cargo area to descend the ramp to the outside world. Thor eyed around disdainfully hoping he would be living a short time on this lesser planet while he proved to these insignificant people how lackluster their desires to humiliate him would be. Though be it as it may his eyes did scan around the landing point noticing the several dozen ships along the landing strip where these convoy looking ‘metal traveling devices’ were decorated in many different ways that seem to be some sort of classification, much like Asgard military vehicles. Strips, missing pieces of metal, some so scruffed they looked impossible to be able to fly in the vast space that they just traveled from Earth to this rather ‘undeveloped’ world. If he wasn’t mistaken there was even a ship amongst the mass of people that was a ball of earth floating above the tarp of cement where a ‘thing’, Thor wasn’t sure if it was Vulcan but none of the people looked all that specific to one species here except a select few in how they walked or their eyes flashing over him. 

Thor looked at the ‘thing’ his eyes examining how it walked different, looked different, and held no points to its ears like Vulcans he had so far accustomed himself with this species of ‘Vulcan’. His skin was darker in a way that he doubted any cleansing in a bath could cure as he was sure this ‘thing’ walking over towards him was indeed a filthy little vermin that worked in the peasant fashion. Disgust rolled over his face before in no time the space between it and his section of the landing strip was covered. It wasn’t until the thing from the earth like ship was in front of him and Rio’s troupes of ‘Uncle’ and ‘Guard’ that Thor noticed the purple eyes almost in a violet tone but he did indeed notice how the earth was trembling underneath him as Thor could see the obvious ‘blind’ aspect of the males lack of eyes darting around them all, great a feeble disabled ‘thing’. How glorious this planet was soo far. 

Thor allowed his eyes then to travel to Rio as they all began to do their own stock of things, “Welcome to Vulcan, Prince Thor.” Rio stated with a small smile as he eyed those around checking each ship with quick efficient eyes as if marking the tally along with where they must come from in his head for future looking intos. It wasn’t until Hain patted Rio’s shoulder whispering something about ‘Tai’s ship is here’ before the Elder ‘royal’ began to bow to Rio and start walking off calling out that he would announce to Jerald and Julian that they were home and to keep the ‘Elders’ out of it until everyone settled. 

Rio’s face seemed to relax at his uncle’s callings with an amused look before Thor noticed that the man, thing he questioned as it was now clear something about it didn’t suit a gender that would allow Thor to quite describe it.

It gave a small bow before smiling at Rio, “You arrived just seconds after I return from my homeworld, Rio. I did not think you’d return so soon after,” His eyes darted towards Thor suddenly that stunned Thor at the vibrant way of ‘knowing’ that lay under the color. Was it possible it actually could see and the aspect of blindness, of weakness, was an illusion like the Elf’s on Alfienheim’s appearance gave to their ‘meekness’? No... no... the blind on many planets, Midgard as well, were good of hearing. That had to be it.

“I’m glad to see you back. How was your game?” Rio questioned curiously.

“Failure. The little ones could not for the life of them find out how to take it seriously. Two are to be put out of the program if they do not get their heads into the reality that I could have killed them for goofing off.” This person, this thing, stated to which Thor just watched curiously until his eyes jumped up to children running out of this one's ship laughing, two with arms brutally removed from their bodies and one literally had no lower jaw when it turned its eyes to look at what Thor felt was their mentor, this ‘thing’.

What type of world was this for such brutality that risked the lives of its people? Yes his kind trained to be strong but no such danger was provided until they were suitably able to handle it!

“Ookan, will they be able to handle the next game training?” Rio quickly pushed out eyes wide in shock and the sudden fear as he peaked out over Ookan’s shoulder to look at the children who Thor assumed were being gathered by family and healers.

“Yes. The second has offered to train them next. They’ll learn the truth about what it means to welcome training as a reality by his tutelage.” Ookan began before bowing slightly, “Ah.. and I was just heading off to see Hiroki. Is there anything you’d like done before that happens?” Thor was able to tell that Rio was thinking before his eyes moved to a twitching Mua whose eyes were traveling over every person around them. Whatever was sitting unwell in Mua’s mind was making Thor curious what was to happen. 

“No, Mua and I were just going to escort our guest to his chambers in the palace and hopefully we could find some help with father over who will be taking over a short term pet lease on Thor.” Rio stated a slight scrunching of his nose at the term ‘pet’ but he kept his back straight while Ookan nodded giving a one sided hug to Rio and turning to leave whispering something in some unknown dialect to Mua who settled slightly but his stance was still one at the precipice of some unknown attack about to strike. 

“Thor.” Rio motioned Thor to walk down with him as he began to head toward the area of the castle for workers his eyes wandering around greeting all those who greeted him before in seconds they were striding through crowds of people, onlookers who both glared and bared fangs at him before they were at a room that looked more like it should be a closet for a peasant than for a member of royalty like him.

“Is my brother sleeping in such... conditions?!” Thor exhaled in shock. 

“No. Prince Loki is currently sleeping in my brother’s room. Loki has proven to my brother to have a generous and kind heart so he has taken my position at the moment as caretaker.” Rio stated motioning Thor inside, “Now to explain how this all works I want you to realize that you’ll have to earn your food. Training starts early in the morning. A guard or fighter will come along and grab you for the beginning. You’ll be assessed to see where you will stand in the games along with if you should be pared up with a child or a mid adult.” 

“I am a warrior I should be paired up with one.” Thor stated with a growl of disgust at the words uttered under Rio’s ‘statement’. “Do not think me little or weak.”

“I think only what I see, Thor, and I’ve seen nothing to indicate you could take down any children trained in our galaxy other than in raping them.” Rio stated back in slight eyes narrowed furious, “Get off your high horse, Thor. You’re doing no one a service nor will you be swooned over by your actions.” Thor blinked in shock again as Rio turned, “Your attire was provided by the palace. You will only get one pair of fighting clothing until you earn money to buy another. If you ruin it then get use to walking naked because no one will have sympathies for you.” Thor looked at the room slowly absorbing that this was going to be his life until... what happened? He wasn’t sure. 

“You’ve claimed to be a kind person, Rio. I see no kindness here in your actions now.” Thor stated in a snarl of his own.

“I am to those who deserve it, Thor.” Rio replied easily back without any intone of anger or disgust, “Once you prove you are indeed a ‘worthy’ and ‘incredible’ person as was heard from by your people before your actions came to light... then my opinion, others opinions, will change. That though would require actions and learning, something a spoiled child like you has failed to learn in his life.” With that Rio turned eyeing Mua who gave a small laugh a guard soon walking over standing his post at the door.

Mua shifted over eyes on Thor, “You know what is sad about your position. You’re not even experiencing half of what brave and virtuous people would face.” and that is how he left it walking away back to follow Rio leaning down to whisper softly into his ear about something then leaving in a quick rush up the wall and into some dark corner of the ceiling.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Long delay! I never expected to be so sick for close to five months! I had several stints in the hospital with returning walking Pneumonia. If all goes well I won't have such a severe issue with it again but considering I live in a hot spot for tourist visiting and I work in the most easy to be sneezed on section of any job (Cashiering) it's just up to fate :( 
> 
> Well here's a chapter barely edited after the two months I worked on it off and on from sleep/hospital/ and few hours of work I got in. I am planning on writing a few pages a day to catch up as I had wanted this story done last month for valentines.

Chapter Eleven

The castle was under heavy silence as the days leading up to Thor’s arrival with Rio and Mua. The people were unsure of whether they would be able to accept a rapist as part of their culture for a time, in any method of it, so when Prince Uldanra had begun to grow slightly irritated clinging to Prince Loki of Asgard many began to get irritated and slowly grow their own agitation towards a ‘filthy’ prince’ who Asgard should punish for crimes in their mind were numerous. The days were long, many finding ways to talk and discuss what they would believe the first Prince would be like. It became a game of sorts for the people to attempt to soothe their anger in how they would ‘train’ the prince in humiliation and fighting. Oh the joy they would feel. Even the maids of the castle who were charged with taking care of all who stayed in its walls knew they would be biased and hurt Thor over what he had done in the past and what they believed he would still do now in the future on their planet while he learned the lessons that were planned.

It was the King of Vulcan who had to stand up and announce that they all needed to calm down because this was for a treaty for them as citizens and if it didn’t turn out right it would not work for them in the future if they harbored such aggression right off the bat towards Asgard and her own people. Granted Jerald wasn’t sure he would actually be friendly to the young prince who was not worthy of his title as Thor had been nothing but spoiled his entire life. Jerald felt sad that his eldest had to be so subjected to dealing out the harsh punishments and to be in charge of taking care of Thor when things were going on around them all. Jerald would hold some hope that with things going on that they would be able to help Thor in learning who to he truly should be. Jerald really wanted Rio’s goal on being able to help Thor a lot but right now through his stay though-... Things would be different once the prince did arrive. Jerald knew for a fact that it would be an experience that everyone would take to mind and for Jerald himself-. Well he was sure to find a good amount of humor in it after it was finished. 

At least until the day Jerald set up the dinner that Jerald would have with Uldanra, Rio, and the Asgard siblings sitting across from each other at the table. The meal was one that looked almost like a threatening issue or to Jerald like a party deciding to how kill people. The dark blue eyes of Jerald looked at Thor before smiling as Jerald took a bite of his steak, Thor only had a few pieces of bread barely what Loki told them was considered a meal for a dog or less. The young Prince Thor looked almost disgusted but he held his head high as he ate, “You look just as Loki described you, Thor.”

“Really? How was it I was described by my brother?” Thor asked his head eyeing his brother curiously then to Jerald. 

“A very broad width male, blond hair, blue eyes, your appearance. Now do eat more! You’re going to be working after dinner and it’s best to work with food in your stomach than to wish to have more later on.” Jerald chuckled turning his attention to Loki, “And how have you been during our last visit?”

“Good. I have enjoyed a lot of my time with ‘Mother’. She is a very kind woman with a very interesting sarcasm.” Loki chuckled, “Plus I admit I have found your-... Training grounds to be very strange again this week.” 

Uldanra couldn't help hiding his laugh before he leaned against Loki kissing his chin, “And you still did a very good job for a beginner.”

“You say that to be kind. I was a flailing duckling, Uldanra, nothing more would I be ‘good’ unless you tell me a duckling is better at avoiding rocks being sent at them in a speed even light couldn’t see!” Loki laughed and Thor’s eyes darted to his brother’s kind banter with Uldanra, the friendliness in which they talked or held to each other was shocking and also more how Loki seemed to enjoy the comforts the closeness with the female had with his younger sibling. 

Thor eyed Rio who he took notice was smiling lovingly at Rio the two as if this was something he saw constantly at the table or in his life. It wasn’t usual the house of odin’s table in the grand hall for feasting was this silent so to him this was not what he would get use to easily.

Thor's gaze over the crumbs on his plate his stomach growling in hunger as he looked over at his brother's plate still crowded with food. He did not understand how this was still somehow reality. Abandoned by his parents, tossed aside by his friends on asgard and Midgard, the most hated man it seemed in the galaxy over actions he felt and knew in his mind were right, but to know his sex life with Loki was so negatively viewed made him angry. how did his world become so shaken?

Another low noise from his stomach had eyes on him and his empty plate from the King who gave a knowing look and a twitch of amusement on his lips while Uldanra scoffed rolling his eyes in disgust at how loudly his stomach was growling before turning to a passing servant asking, “Please take Thor and his plate to the the kitchen so he can clean after his meal. He is to carry his own plate and please tell the kitchen staff I’m sorry they must also suffer to teach him for his ‘stay’.”

The servant bowed before looking at Thor disdained on his face moving in short strides to Rio’s side and Jerald's, “Is there anything else you wish to add?”

“Yes, use the ability to add a loaf a month of bread for Thor if he completes his duties without issue. Once he gathers respect give him some ‘wine’.” Jerald raised his glass nodding at the eldest asier prince, “We are after all civilized.”

The servant rolled his eyes then gave Thor a short disgusted look, “You, servant. You have plates to gather and wash. Do not forget to thank the royal family for allowing you to break bread with them.”

Thor glared before standing and bowing just enough to show respect but only the second that he bowed did it ‘grant’ it. Loki shook his head ashamed of Thor’s inability to show or acknowledge that he had done wrong. He hoped one day that Thor mentally could grow up during this trial he was to face.

Loki could tell how difficult this was to his brother, seeing the tension on Thor’s aw down to his neck, but it was Thor’s eyes that had Loki unwilling to believe his brother could accept his wrong doing upon himself or others. Closing his eyes doing his best to ignore how the sounds of plates scraping against each other, ignoring Thor’s treatment was easy but the sound of his low guttural fury as he walked by had Loki wishing for simpler days. 

It was Uldanra’s comforting hand on Loki’s forearm that had Loki somewhat comforted. His eyes opened to eye Uldanra’s discolored ones. The look upon Uldanra’s face showed enough of the fear but dominating feelings of other reasons to show through also rage. Loki had learned enough of this civilization to see that they were fierce in their protection and love. 

With a small directed smile Loki nodded then looked down at the ground. He would one day save his brother, the oaf, but right at this precise moment loki would allow thor to learn what he had not learned on Midgard all those years ago. 

Jerald waited until thor left as his gaze moved over his son’s. He frowned as he spoke to Rio, “Rio, please tell me, can thor learn here on our planet to be as we hope?”

“I think he needs to be shown realty, father. That he is no better than others. Thor needs to learn that he has to suffer for his actions towards Loki, his people, himself, and to know for a member of the royal family's, origins of any planet, are crimes in his passion that are not excusable.” Rio frowned looking away than he shook his head, “Brother, loki, father...” 

Uldanra snarled before he looked at his brother, “Rio do not dare say what I think you will say!”

“Uldanra, he needs guidance!” Rio retorted stating what Rio knew Uldanra didn’t want to hear, His brother still felt betrayed. His younger brother held fear and anger that would take years to remove and a lot of Thor’s begging to be forgiven. Rio looked down embarrassed. His gaze looked at his brother brother noting that Uldanra was leaning into Loki. It bothered Rio to see Uldanra in this state.

Loki looked at the two siblings before leaning forward, “You two need to stop bickering. You are family and should not allow Thor’s past to hurt you and your bond.”

Uldanra looked away then slightly gave a nod of acceptance. He hated Thor but he would do his best to ignore Thor in favor of a better Prince of Asgard in his friendship, Loki. With a small nod he stood up holding his hand out to Loki, “Shall we head off, Loki?”

Loki gave a small understanding nod, Rio wanted freedom for his brother and be kind to Thor but Loki knew time was what was needed.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :) A posting for you all. I know it's not much but don't worry I plan on putting much more up. :)

Chapter Twelve

Thor stepped into the kitchen, somehow he knew that it was small compared to Asgard's, where his nose wrinkled in disgust as he eyed the women rushing around working over the many obvious tasks from dishes to cooking to the finally plating or packaging. He was curious on why so much raw uncooked meat was being sent out of the room but he would stiffen his tongue until he was with his brother to get that information because he doubted this planet understood anything but hostilities. With a grunt from a shove of the bastard who had been given orders to ‘care’ for him...

“Don’t look at me that way, you disgusting mongrel.” The servant growled out bearing his fangs. “You will spend the rest of today doing dishes while I work you into a monitored schedule. If I find you slacking I will have the fighters attend to watching you.” the servant nodded his head dragging dishes and you lose a portion of your food. Half-ass your job and you won’t have to worry about punishments.” ‘At least from the servants.’ The male stated in his own mind as he handed a rag and a brush to Thor, “You consist of three man team. You wash the dishes, your friend, Niema, will assure they are good and douse them off for Tor to dry.”

Thor eyed the male and female who stood both slightly looking green and sick at Thor’s presence. Oh Thor had a feeling these two were biased towards him already. How was he to get his humiliation over with if he had to deal with monsters?

“Also, there is a curfew. By eleven you must be in bed. So, do finish before them.” The male servant chuckled as he left Thor near Niema and Tor.

“I get the feeling,” Thor frowned with a narrowed eyes, “You don’t like me.”

“And you can at least see that. All might be lost if it’s all you’re learning in your life.” Niema sarcastically laughed turning to work, “Now scrub ‘Nidskad *truce-breaker*’, before my patience's is gone.”

Thor was nearly frozen at the insult as around him he heard another muttered insult directed so clearly for his ears to hear, ‘Nidingr *coward*’. With slight shock Thor got to work cleaning the plates accumulated by the palace’s occupants.

  
►☼ ☼ ☼◄

  
Rio looked at his reports on how the foreign prince turned servant currently was doing. He had asked for a daily, if severe hourly, reports on him were showing progress. He wanted to help Thor realize his faults because he could see that Thor was a long way off from his true potential. It was during his reading that Rio looked up to spot Uldanra walking into the room eyes hesitant before drifting to the bed.

“Uldanra?” Rio asked curiously to his brother entering his space without Loki, currently the two by other’s words were attached by the hips.

“Can he change?” Uldanra asked his eyes not moving from his hands in his folded lap on top of Rio’s bed It was a nervous submitting pose Uldanra only showed those he trusted greatly. With a small smile Rio waited for is younger brother to state what he meant better. It took Uldanra a moment to lift his gaze in a small glare before emphasizing what he meant, “will Thor change enough to apologize to me and understand along with believe his words?”

“I don’t know right now because he just started. Maybe with time longer than a month Thor can see that his actions against another is an atrocity.” Rio stood walking to the bed to hug his brother close, “Uldanra, I promise, that what happened won’t to another. We will help Thor and with it help the treat planets.” Rio could feel Uldanra’s shoulders slump before the weight of Uldanra was felt on Rio’s chest. It meant a lot to Rio to feel that trust he got from Uldanra and other.

“Uldanra, I got to read these papers involving Thor. You can stay and talk but I think you’d rather spend time to interact with Loki more.” Uldanra made a face, slightly flushing, before standing quickly. “Ah...”

“You are evil, but... yeah I do want to spend time with Loki. He worries over Thor. I- I think Loki really does love Thor like a mate. It would explain why he never told anyone the personal attacks to his person.” Uldanra shifted to one foot his other scratching his leg under his loose wide hemmed pants.

Rio smiled, “Maybe we need to learn about them both to learn how to help them?”

“Maybe.” Uldanra spun on his heel to face the door, “Rio?”

“Yes, little brother?” Rio could hear confusion in Uldanra’s voice.

“What does it mean to hold onto hate” Uldanra quietly asked though Rio knew that Uldanra knew the answer.

“I don’t know. I keep learning to forgive. Holding onto them doesn’t help anyone.” Rio could see a faint smile in how Uldanra relaxed before left Rio’s room letting the Elder prince returned to his sad reviews over Thor’s behavior and the close calls of fighting. The kitchen staff were near blood shedding fury. With a sigh Rio wondered where else he could send Thor so the other could see how terrible his actions truly were towards others.  
\---  
Thor hand been changed from kitchen duty full time to other methods of almost normal achievements people did such as laundry, animal care, and finally to Thor’s astonishment helping the No Blood fighting arena. It had caused issues with people when Thor had laughed about the inequality of the people to the way they were separated. The fact caused the guards and maids to that the once crowned prince of Asgard even more. It wasn’t until Thor watched his first game to see that while those of more noble ‘blood’ were higher in the architecture it was those of lesser blood, of a way to survive by killing and adapting, that had more power by a ranking system. Thor’s horror was to find none of the older fighters , those clad in obvious wealth, were the lesser’ royals’. How did that happen? Thor had been confused, horrified, until a male clad in black hair blonde, blue eyes set to reading his papers walked over with a slight grin, “must you be so surprised by the differences between your species and those in our treaties?”

Thor looked at the male who appeared around his age whose humors gaze moved from the papers to Thor’s face, “I admit it’s strange but what is the point?”

“What is the point of royalty?” The person asked folding his arms across his chest the papers hanging down, “What point is there to an army? To your equivalent of ranks?”

Thor paused considering this before frowning . He knew a lot of those in the army were from common birth who fought, trained, and for a short time lived with him. Thor saw no difference between them and to his own self. His eyes looked around before the person chuckled, “That, Thor, is because you see them as comrades. You see this different because you are not used to it. It’s our own method of ranking and assuring no needless deaths.”

Thor frowned before he looked away seeing this as truth. This was easy to see so how come this person was talking to him? It was unusual.

“I am no pet, Thor. Unlike you I am considered a sex pet used for my master’s pleasure.” This person smiled, “But at the same time I am ranked at number three of our planets. To you I am a ‘general’ I think.” Thor’s eyes widened before he looked this male over shocked.

“Is that common?” Thor paused with a smile.

“No. I am odd. Thor do you truly believe that everyone wants what they are forced to live with?” The male looked over at Thor seriously just as Thor turned to look at the battle.

“No.” Thor himself didn’t want what he currently was suffering. “But surely you can leave”

“If I die or am sold to a kind master, one day... maybe. I live to serve against my will of fear on day who I am will be forever lost. That can happen. Being broken to the point of being dead.” The male turned eyeing Thor with his complete body in his direction. “Also I am your new watcher. Prince Rio felt you needed someone more understanding to what you are going through. I am called Tai, the third strongest fighter of the treaty planets.”

Thor let his gaze linger over Tai before he looked down at the ground his sight finding a large rock amongst the fighting arena, “Tai, tell me. Are you here to be my teacher to learn or my tormentor if I do not?”

“Both, truthfully Thor. I am what you force me to be.” Tai shifted his hand out, “I just hope you do not force me to be your enemy. You can learn from all this to better help you be king or you can ignore it and realize that you are making everyone attached to your name suffered by you continuous actions.” Tai saw how Thor’s jaw tightened before Tai turned to leave. “How do you think Loki feels?”

How did Loki feel about Thor being a pet, about what people kept telling him what Thor had done? Tortured and raping Loki throughout their life together as brothers? Thor looked down at his arms before he bared his teeth in slight disgust and emotions drowning in his head. He had a feeling how his brother felt and suddenly Thor understood why Loki acted with such anger directed towards everyone so often. Thor had a lot to learn and so much to apologize for but for now he had a lot of things to actually learn about his neglect in seeing things for the truth his brother attempted to show him for so many years.  
\-----  
Thor had become friends with a few people willing to give him a second change. To his annoyance it was all because Prince Rio had begged the staff to accept him and show him comradely. Thor felt so upset that his own charisma had no effect on the people of this planet and others. Added to the fact that the longer Tai showed him the tournament area his doubt of his own strength was being put into question. These Vulcan's did not fight like any warring race Thor had ever come across. Even the Avengers stood nothing to how brutal this kind was. Thor had learned that each ‘fighter’ took different games like Asgard’s quest to earn money and provide a liking. Some games were docile others so violent that they literally were death games to win.

A race Thor had not ever seen outside his own. Their ability to fight had not ever seen outside his own. Their ability to fight, justifying every action, with glory and trophies, Thor did not see how his actions different than their own kind. Asgard was strong and was right!

As Thor placed his final plate cleaned to the staffs accepting gaze. He had begun to grow use to how often he had been tasked alone to do this. It began to make him appreciate the staff who served Asgard's kitchen. Doing dishes for so few on a daily moment of ‘lunch’ showed that it was a true daunting task. Thor had several times in hunger eyed plates with left over food, a wanting to take some, but it was snatched up, reheated, and Thor learned from Tai was taken to the homeless. Thor was shocked but slowly he was seeing that each person had their spot in society. How he detested this learning but it was extremely eye opening.

Somewhat on diversity.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry that it took so long. I have the next chapter finished just doing some minor updates to it. I have downloaded 'Grammarly' so that people who complained about it (which yes, I know I've no grasp of it) will see I've been attempting. 
> 
> Also, the chapter that comes after is now how I wanted to end this but I really didn't want one to last long for a story like this. The ending is how I felt it would happen. If something does come after this it'll be more prepared in writing.

Chapter Thirteen 

Uldanra sat watching Thor spar with Tai out in the training field. Thor was battered from the few hours of hand to hand Thor had accepted from Tai's channeling. Uldanra could tell Thor was out of his element as fighters laughed at his failure's while also cheering on Tai. The change in the naive princes of Asgard was a slow gradual process but in the twelve months, it was becoming obvious Thor was noticing and realizing his actions a true crime in manners. 

Uldanra was just annoyed Prince thor was making progress in Loki's life. Disgusting to see small actions swooning Loki. Tai stated it was nothing to fear. It was natural but... what if Thor raped Loki again? What if Thor failed to realize his actions that forced this on him?

Where did this leave Uldanra and Rio standing with this treaty, this childish prince?

A grumble left Uldanra's lips before he noticed Tai helping Thor up from the ground again. It seemed the time was shorter between defeats. All fine, all acceptable, all expected. Maybe Uldanra should see how much maturity Thor was going to a game of chess?

►☼ ☼ ☼◄

Rio was grinning as he watched Thor happily talking to Tai over random things Thor either curiously saw happening around him or what it meant in those around them with a need for clarity. It was nice to see Thor learning, evolving, but at what Asgard and Vulcan wanted. WAs there a barrier broken in Thor's egocentric ways? Rio let his gaze linger over Thor before he stood heading down to talk to the two and judge for himself in Thor's words along with the action. Rio's gaze watch the two grabbing a cloth from a bench to wipe their bodies from their training.

Rio just flushed averting his eyes for a second before beginning to speak, "Good... afternoon, or so." Rio smiled a bit brighter at Tai before noticing Thor's uneasy look directed at them.

Smiling at Rio Tai moved to stand beside him wrapping an arm around Rio's waist, ‘Yes, Thor, we are ‘men' a sexual relationship. It's not that uncommon on many planets and on this one it is seen as normal. There are a lot of benefits One day you'll understand." 

Rio leaned into Tai's embrace smiling shyly, "Yep, it can be annoying or extremely happy. It all depends on the species we come across."

Thor's gaze jumped between the two then coughed trying to hide his desire to learn but not be too obvious as he looked over Tai from head to tangled hands with Rio's clothing at his waist. "How can it be ‘good' if you're both men? If I understand right Prince Rio can carry but what of other men?"

Rio turned motioning them towards the outside dining area, "Let's talk while we order some food. I bet you're starving Thor." The grin on Thor's face was enough to make Rio see the idea of it pleasing. Oh, Rio could see like everyone else how much volume in both muscle and stature that Thor lost since his time on a standard food supply from a servant in Asgard's palace daily life. Rio hated using these low methods of teaching but Thor had to learn. Not the Vulcan way but the Asgard commoner's way. Loki had spent some time with Uldanra to help in Thor's treatment and to get Uldanra to slowly see the punishment had improved Thor's own self-seeing of others. 

As they waited Thor was grinning as he explained how nice it felt to train again even though the training was different to how Asgardians trained daily for combat. It took the stress he felt before, his disorientated thoughts, and placed it where he could easily understand and sort them. Tai was grinning as he listened having seated Rio just as Thor had seated himself before Tai called over a waiter and asked for menus for ordering while pulling his own seat out to sit once all this small chatter was over in serving the food. He sat when the waiter left and Tai turned his gaze back to Thor to let the other talk or think more. It didn't take long for Tai's gaze to dart to Rio in affection and Thor could see just the same in Rio's eyes. But neither didn't abandon seeing Thor looking at them and it slowly sliding into place that maybe he had been wrong for countless years that love was more than the gender his people placed restrictions on it for. Rio watched as Thor leaned back relaxing as he waited for the menus and taking everything in strides with his learning. Rio knew that Uldanra would see Thor's improvement with Loki's help. 

Yet what no one saw inwardly in Thor's mind was how his attitude towards Loki had been so acceptable by others in treatment and in violence. He loved his brother dearly, he cared about Loki's involvement with others, but more than that he wanted Loki's attention and wholeheartedly wanted Loki's love. Thor could see just how love and violence took it's hand in his society for those who were named lovers of men. Thor would fix that in his rule if Loki would stay by his side and help teach Thor the full and true meaning of love as he saw in Tai and Rio.

"Thor something on your mind?" Tai questioned as he finally got the menu and began browsing. 

"Ah, just thinking about my friend and his wife," He began to explain about the two and their relationship how it so closely resembled Rio's and Tai's. He couldn't help but reminisce about things that his friend or his wife would do either with the food, who Volstagg worshiped his wife's cooking, and he smiled softly. Rio could easily spot the growing flush on Thor's face when he realized that he had led from his past. With a small grin, Thor's eyes returned to looking over their hands on each other.

"Can you tell me something, please, what are the benefits of a relationship as yours? That is not to create a child?" Thor truly wanted to know. Tony had stated that such relationships held much love between the two as a normal opposite sexual marriage could have. The only issue people had was that since it was strange to others it also was strange to think there would be no afterlife. A sin.

Rio smiled as he let his gaze linger over Tai," Children can be raised by them, loved, cherished, and parent with the same gender doesn't matter. Vulcan's are nearly all male, Thor, we are used to loving as being of the heart not of one having a vagina or breasts, even a cock added." Thor's attention fully, "Do you love your brother? More than any other partner, sexual, or other?" Thor nodded his eyes gazing over the two before growing in size with his understanding. 

"No! He is my brother, maybe not of blood but of our bonds!" Thor gasped expecting to feel disgusted instead his stomach calmed down. Thor looked at the two before swallowing. Could his need for sex in the past with Loki be because of love?

Rio could see on Thor's face that he was trying to understand what Rio and Tai meant and his emotions. With a low growl Rio looked at Thor's concentrated face, "Thor, think about this another time. Try to focus on eating instead."

"Yes, food sounds better than thinking about all of this." Thor looked up as Rio waved over a server.

"Think about all of this in a time where no one can bother you," Rio said smiling when a few orders were placed but not just a single course to satisfy them. Rio smiled knowing Thor needed to be treated to much more food if he was going to healthily continue achieving the impossible. 

►☼ ☼ ☼◄

Uldanra hummed a bit as he looked at Loki who was reading a book a slight smile on his face. It was amazing how Loki was adapting and improving to both Thor's situation but Uldanra was skeptical. He didn't understand how Thor was learning when he showed still no remorse. How could Thor expect anyone to love it. His actions, his demand, and his attempt to be a golden boy in everyone's eyes. It disgusted Uldanra extremely at how he was winning people over. Granted, Uldanra had to give ,Thor was trying to actually do his job.

Uldanra might be furious and cautious but he did not like hating the hard work in Thor's chores as a servant and his other tasks given by Tai. There was a lot in how Thor improved his dish washing, his basic cleaning, and his attempts at socializing had been strange for Uldanra to look at.

How could Thor be improving? How could that monster even show remorse! With a growl, Uldanra huffed before chuckling when Loki looked up brow arched with a curious look, "What?" Uldanra growled amused when Loki stood walking over to where Uldanra sat curled on the couch.

"What has you amused, my friend, It's like you to be so gloomy and so humored by nothing." Loki sat before smirking, "Are you thinking of a way to torture my brother?" 

"Probably." Uldanra looked over at Loki before the dozen official papers he had forgone to thoughts. "Loki." Uldanra swallowed before looking away, "Can I ask you a question, personal?" 

To state Uldanra was worried about anything was understating everything. Uldanra wanted to find fault, he wanted to keep the blame on Thor, and above it, all Uldanra wanted to know how he was not deluding himself with so many negative thoughts. 

"Go ahead, I know you've been wanting to question me on Thor for a while." Uldanra smiled at Loki and his insightful nature.

"Do you forgive Thor?" It was a simple question that had Loki smiled softly, sadly, but give a small nod to emphasize he had. "Why?"

"I forgave him because I love him, Uldanra." Loki made a slightly focused face, "I hate him because my love for him he abused but I cannot hold it against him. I wished sometimes I was raised as a jotun. They hold no hate for male sexual lust or love." 

Uldanra looked at Loki who had the saddest look the young speaker had seen. It was obvious that right at that moment Loki still seemed so fascinated by Thor. Maybe Koki truly loved Thor but felt trapped. Maybe... Loki needed closure just like Uldanra did.

"Loki, if you want to I can arrange a meeting with Thor." Loki shot his eyes over to the other who to Loki could see that Uldanra was serious. Was Uldanra doing this for Loki or himself? "I mean it, Loki. I... I want to know, right now if he's worth being near or trained."

"Uldanra..." Loki eyed his friend because his uncertainty was still there. "Alright. I will meet Thor."


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Conclusion notes: It's been about a good five years since Thor was taken by the Vulcan race *my friends and my own OC's* to learn how it is and his actions. 
> 
> I know the story is a little shitty, rushed feeling, and I hope you can forgive me for it. I haven't really written in a long time when I decided to do this story and I had no preconception of it except just a Thor/OCW *original character world* crossover. So there is and technically still is no plot to it. Maybe I might come back and add to it to give it a good story line but I doubt so.

Chapter Fourteen

The weeks after the dinner with Rio and Tai Thor had begun to experiment with things he had learned to the culture he was now attempting to see if he could embrace. The servants and fellow fighters who he was constantly around were eager to help him see the flaws in the Asgard's way of living but also to see that Thor did not need to deny what he felt based on laws. While his actions were highly frowned upon Thor was growing to see he had a life of misery without ever actually learning things himself. So the months that went on, the dinner dates and lunch events with Loki and Uldanra had shown Thor that things were not as he had seen.

His brother's madness was Thor's fault as a horrible brother who had treated Loki with such disrespect, Uldanra reminded him that every time Thor was getting cocky or bold in actions, and to Thor's shock, it was Loki admitting that he had fallen in love with Thor and not the abuse. He felt sad that Asgard and Thor's lack of actual mental aging had deprived them of a healthy relationship. So the meetings became a hopeful even twice a month where Thor found his love for Loki not physically but in Loki's wit and in his rare truthful smiles.

The change was gradual but when Thor realized that the pampering a prince on his world received was the cause of his destructive behavior, how Thor's parents babied him but not Loki. Thor felt let down by his own engorged ego. He was not the son his parents should crown as a prince. He was not the friend who should be accepting of all things. Thor could see just that by how Rio and Uldanra would sit in chairs arguing and delegating things to everyone, how Rio would use logic from history, knowledge of helping his father in the office, and Uldanra's strategic mind in throwing past facts or words into others faces. 

Thor felt ashamed to see that Loki grew up to take over the life Thor didn't even bother to try.

Yes, Thor decided nearly a year later having come out and told Tai that he wanted, he needed, to change. He could see like a blind man finally with the sight that the power on Vulcan though seeming unequal was nothing but a good display of how everyone worked together as a unit. While on Asgard such power was given to the spoiled. 

Thor would change it all when he became King and he would take Loki because his love for his brother was larger than his fury of how his own world and its own corrupted rules had defiled what should have been his own fight for his crown, his seat upon the throne.

Thus it was to everyone that Thor seemed to change when news of his meeting to Prince Uldanra and Prince Loki was set up. The maids saw how meticulous Thor was doing things before where he constantly had issues doing the basic of tasks. Doing dishes Thor was preoccupied with thoughts that he barely realized the time or the amount of work he had done. It bothered those who worked with Thor, except until Tai explained Thor's need to redefine himself, that when they relooked the prince over they did not see the obnoxious bratty prince of Asgard, the firstborn son of Odin and Frigga, they were now seeing a boy taking his first steps into being a man.

To Tai though as he kept his eyes on Thor's progress he did notice a difference since the years Thor spent on Vulcan learning to be a commoner, a slave, and the difference in Thor's eyes that over time no longer strayed to a female's body, though few did Vulcan have, but now have a look of curiosity in a species to mating or marriage needs. Granted that did not stop Tai from assigning a fighter to constantly follow Thor around in case Tai was wrong and Thor was just imitating a grown up to fool others, Thor was too stupid to do that but... better safe than Sorry Uldanra spouted off often. 

Most on Vulcan knew, not Thor or Loki , how hard and time-consuming it was to set up a dinner on a treaty or public relations. Jerald threw parties thus making quick and easy work but the few major times he had to do a full entourage for a political nature the people knew meant a change to see. Yet to the public this dinner was about the future of a refugee of rape, abuse, and needs of love where the other end of this same dinner was about a criminal who committed the rape, the abuse, and the destruction of the love where the other had needed. Uldanra had gone to great lengths to make the day worth something that was planned for the coming month in this meal where his fury, though still there, but directed to seeing the truth in what held for his friend, Loki, and in Thor's recovery. To everyone surprise where Uldanra had invited Thor's and Loki's parents, Odin and Frigga, Uldanra had sent an invite to Jotunheim's king and children and one person no one thought a Vulcan royal would go if not for the future peacekeeper Rio in the mix to whisper into Uldanra's ear the last invited party was a Parasite core ,an enemy of Vulcan. 

The party was set up on an isolated planet in between the galaxy Vulcan and the parasites lived into the one where Asgard and Jotunheim resided in. They easily made outdoor dinner was made to accommodate the mall and Uldanra was giddy when the weeks of preparation via invitation had gone as he hoped. No one , not even Odin's all-seeing gaze, could have predicted that the dinner was not just as sure Thor was improving but to tell Laufey that Loki was his son. Though the parasites had been invited by Uldanra after a long negotiation with Rio to see if somehow this meeting could be an improvised treaty dealing. 

To the hopes of Asgard to have on of their king's heirs to return they wished the treaty and dinner a great blessing and a roar of luck on this different battleground. 

To the hopes of Asgard to have one of their king's heirs to return they wished the treaty and dinner a great blessing and a roar of luck on this different battleground.

To Jotunheim a simple curiosity at best drove them to the meeting along with the hope of allies against Asgard in Asgard screwed up. 

Then, to Vulcan, everyone wanted to know why the Parasites were invited. They didn't need to be but no one understood a thing that was going on in the young speaker's mind. 

Upon the day of the dinner, Rio was grinning as Uldanra sat reading reports on Thor. Rio sat next to his younger brother and softly smiled, "Uldie, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Uldanra shifted to look up at Rio and gently smiled, "I'm trying to find a reason to still hate Thor. After everything that he's done I want to be. but Thor's changed."

Rio nodded as he looked over at the report that Uldanra was reading about something recent Thor had purchased in Vulcan's market, "A ring?"

"Yeah, in our culture it's jewelry but in Thor's it's an offer of marriage. I don't know his intention but a few hours ago Thor had a letter delivered. He wants to propose before we start the dinner." A small smile was on his face as Uldanra looked up at Rio before chuckling, "Odin and Frigga will be surprised and when Jotunheim learns who Loki is it might surprise them. I just-." Uldanra frowned, "Will Loki ever have time after to be my friend?"

Rio let his gaze linger on his brother while he waited on his thoughts to fully form. He knew how important Loki had become to his little brother and could only hope they could stay in contact, "I believe so, Uldanra. It might be hard but I believe it's worth the long distance friendship."

Uldanra smiled with a small nod of his head a sighing laugh leaving his lips before he looked around, "Rio, I just want this over."

Rio grinned but he let it slip into a soft understanding smile at his younger sibling, "Shush, everything will work out. I know it, Uldie."

"And you're such a floozy, Rio when it comes to placing or holding blame on a person and helping force another to change their mind." Uldanra couldn't hide his humorous gaze at his brother. He did love Rio for helping and his natural forgiving nature since it did and had on so many occasions rubbed off onto Uldanra but maybe that was why Rio always was to be the next Ruler. He had the ability to make people want to follow him.

"Brother," Uldanra looked at Rio his eyes serious, "Can you tell me that you got my back?"

"I do and Tai does. Loki and, I am completely positive also now, Thor has your back, Uldanra." Rio's smile was generous and kind when it turned sweeping around the whole party area, "Now, let's finish these preparations for the feast." Uldanra rolled his eyes but he pulled over papers for them to thumb through. A good start to a horrible childish Prince when they first tried to create a strong treaty. One with a good bond of friendship now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's you see here are the character's my friend and I use for our Role Playing. I came up with the idea to cross over my RPG world and Thor's because we both wanted to find some Thor abuse where there rarely is any. Also we all know that the Nine Realms are more intertwined and they deal with each other, all but Midgard pretty much, so what about a species that they don't interact with? What about a people that could give Asgard a kick in their asses in their racial profiling while at the same time have it returned on them? A species that lives in constant fighting and hones in on survival and murder? Well, if that is the case Asgard's proud warriors would realize they are not as 'bad-ass' as they believe they really are. 
> 
> So enjoy learning a world that my friend and I made!


End file.
